Perfectly Insane
by MiChElLe05
Summary: Just friends. That's all they were supposed to be. But come on now, does it ever really work out that way? OC/Batista.
1. Chapter 1

_Heya everyone. Hope the holidays are treating you well!_

_This new story would be the prequel to Vera Robert's Christmas one-shot 'Distant Lover'. I'm sure everyone is familiar with her great work, so if you want to take a look before going on and reading the first chapter, I'd suggest it. XD_

_And just wanted to give a quick thank you again to Ms. Vera for giving me the permission to do the prequel. A great honor and I'll try my very best to do it justice, as it should be done._

_And so the dates/years aren't mixed up, this will be starting out in December of 2005._

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X**

Nina Alexander quietly cheered to herself as she found herself another buyer. She already knew that she had the charm and qualities to sell anything to anyone, but it still made her smile with glee every time she did. Plus, it didn't hurt that every time she sold, the more rank she gained as one of the top Real Estate Agents in the Los Angeles area. It wasn't easy considering the city, but having enough confidence in herself, Nina knew she'd be at the top of that list in no time. Pretty soon she'd be the one selling the homes to the stars. That made her want to smile even more.

The paper's were signed. The new owner's were standing in awe of what they'd just done, but doing it with a smile on their face. A new happily married couple with a new addition on the way. It was the typical needing a bigger house type of deal and Nina was happy to help. And it didn't hurt that she'd be getting a nice little bonus just in time for her to do some Christmas shopping. She didn't have the husband or child to buy for, but Nina never let that get to her…at least not too much. It was just fine being on her own. That didn't mean though, that she didn't imagine from time to time what it would be like to have that special someone for the holidays. _Stop feeling sorry for yourself, Nina. _Shaking the pity thoughts away, Nina told herself that she wouldn't have had the time to spend it with anyone anyways. Considering that her job took up most of her time. It all worked out for the best.

"Mister and Misses Potter. I really do congratulate you on the new purchase. It'll do your growing family well." Nina let herself touch the woman's womb gently as she said it.

"Please, call me Amanda." The woman politely corrected as she grabbed on to Nina's hand. "And thank you, Nina. Thank you for pushing Rob and I to do it." The woman looked back at her husband as he nodded in agreement with his wife.

Nina nodded as she squeezed gently on Amanda's hand. "It was a pleasure." She stated as she shook both of their hands. "I'll just take a look over the paper-work one last time and let you two take care of the rest. After that, everything else should be easy gravy. And I'm thinking these are for you too." Amanda gasped as Nina held out the key to the house. "Congratulations again."

"Thank you again." They both said at the same time as Nina made her way to the door. "Happy Holidays, Nina." Nina gave one last polite smile before she finally left the couple alone to their new home.

_Happy Holidays. Sure, why not._ Roaring up the engine of the sleek black Escalade, Nina let herself squeal with excitement. She'd go buy herself a nice expensive bottle of wine and drink herself into the morning. "Happy Holidays to me."

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X**

Dave Bautista walked out of the arena and obliged to walk over and sign a few autographs for the lingering fans. He stood and posed for a couple of pictures. Even let a few admiring females take hold of his championship. After apologizing for having to rush off, Dave packed up his stuff in the rental and drove out of the arena parking lot.

Another night checked off on the three hundred and some days they were on the road. Dave really couldn't have asked for a better job. A job that he loved to do each and every time he stepped out in that ring. But being a WWE superstar did have it's downfalls. Only a few, but they were there. One of them including the slow downfall of his already second marriage. There was that slight twinge of hope that they'd be able to salvage what little they did have left between each other. He already new more or less that it was a failed matter, though he had to hold some kind of hope that he wouldn't have to put his daughters through a divorce. That would be the only thing he couldn't bare. If it wasn't for them, he could've just so easily walked away from this marriage as he'd done the first one. But having his three daughters watch on as their mom and dad slowly drifted apart from each other, it was a whole different story this time around.

The holidays were around the corner and he'd be home with his family. Yet, that still didn't put a smile on his face. Hopefully seeing his three girls would rule out anything that was to come with his wife. One thing though that he could officially be happy about was that he would end and start the year still champion. _Sappy ass motherfucker. _Grunting out loud to himself, Dave pulled up in front of the hotel.

"How are we tonight?" Dave just gave the valet an irritated look as he handed him the keys. "Long night than?" He questioned as he watched Dave pull out his suitcase.

"Just tired." Dave finally spoke as he slammed the car door shut. "Go and buy yourself something nice, son." He stated slipping a hundred dollar bill in the young looking male's hand.

"Oh wow, thank you so much sir. Merry Christmas to you too." Dave just gave a slight nod before he turned his back and made his way inside the building. If not his, at least he'd made someone's day.

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X**

After taking a quick shower and throwing on something comfortable, Dave opened up the nice little plush mini bar and almost cried as he read the prices. _Eight fucking dollars for a small bottle of scotch!? _"God, help me." He said to himself as he pulled out two of the four bottles.

Drinking himself into an oblivion, his mother would be so proud. "Merry Christmas to you, Dave Bautista." Downing the first drink of the liquor as he said it.

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X**


	2. Chapter 2

Dave Bautista was a patient man. Working for the WWE you had to be or at least try. He could sit through a two hour autograph session with adoring fans coming by one after another. He could even tolerate the assholes who didn't like him and who would make it known at anytime and anywhere. Shit, he had three daughters. And even with them he was able to put up a calm front and tolerate whatever they threw at him. But when he did lose his patience, it wasn't because any of the above. It was the woman he'd fallen in love with. The woman who'd given him two beautiful daughters. The woman who he'd made his second wife and actually thought that she would be the forever he was looking for. Tammy Lee Bautista was her name.

"You were two hours late, Dave. The girls and I were just sitting here waiting for you. You could've at least called and told us that you were going to ruin our plans." Dave just sat there as she continued to spat in his face, just as she'd been doing ever since he'd walked in the door. That being almost thirty minutes ago. "I guess we weren't important enough for you to think of us."

Dave growled as he stood from his seat on the couch. "What would have been the point? I would've gotten yelled at over the phone anyways. And for your information I sent Melania a text telling her that I'd be late." Referring to his oldest daughter with Tammy.

Tammy crossed her arms over her chest and just stood there as Dave grabbed a bottle of beer from the fridge. "Oh yeah that's nice. Pop open a cold one. You set such a great example for our kids."

Dave gripped the bottle tightly as he popped it open with his teeth. "And you don't think they know that their mother likes to toss a couple glasses of wine before she goes to bed." Tammy frowned. "Please, Tammy. I am tired and would just like to get a good nights' rest before we make our rounds with the family tomorrow for Christmas." Saying it before taking a long and much needed drink of the alcohol.

"You're tired?" She said as sarcastic rang through her voice. "Who's the one that's here everyday taking care of your daughters while you go out and perform a lousy two hour show every night for an audience who has nothing better to do than watch grown men throw themselves in a ring for entertainment." Dave sent a death glare as he downed the rest of the bottle. "I suggest you think before you ever want to use the tired card on me again." She finished.

"Yes, Tammy. I'll let you have that one. Because in all honestly I don't have the patience to try and prove you wrong. If you want to go ahead and think that about me and what I do, go the fuck ahead. And yes, I planned for my flight to be delayed. Because of course I wanted to be late and ruin plans to spend time with my own children." Tammy started to manage up a response, but was quickly cut off. "I'll sleep on the couch tonight. Goodnight Tammy."

Melania and her younger sister Malaya made themselves known as they came down the stairwell. Which ruined any kind of comeback that their mother had come up with. _Thank God._ Was the only thing Dave was thinking. The girls came down with blankets and pillows, which made it known that they'd heard where their father was sleeping for the night.

"Daddy, can we sleep with you down here?" The youngest asked in a soft spoken voice that all but reminisced her own father's. The same could be said for her looks. They read a replica of Dave to a tee, but with that female twist. "We brought you a blanket and pillow." She continued.

Dave gave that infamous genuine smile of his. "Of course. I'd very much enjoy the beautiful company." The two girls gave big smiles as they both rushed towards his open arms. "Oh, I very much needed that." He spoke referring to the tight hug that he'd received. And not forgetting to direct a look towards his wife when he said it. "Don't forget to give your mother a hug. She was just going up to bed herself." He said giving a light push to both of his daughter's.

Dave set up the three beds on the floor, close to the lit Christmas tree as the three females said goodnight to each other. Sleeping on the couch was nothing new to him. He often just put himself there, knowing that Tammy would've just sent him there anyways. In time though, he'd come to find it more comfortable and peaceful to say the least. When his daughter's came down to join him, it made it all that much better of a choice.

After a couple of road trip stories from their father, the two girls set themselves up for bed. Dave placed a kiss on each of their foreheads before he went and did the same. With nothing but the Christmas tree lighting up the living room, he just stared into the darkness. How did he manage to screw up another marriage? It was the only thing he could ask himself at the point in time. Maybe, he just never was and never would be marriage material. It would have to wait till' after the Holidays though, before he even made it known that separation was what he was looking at.

And even though Dave had made it known that he was beyond tired. The only thing he did or could do for the rest of the night was stare at the faces of his two daughter's.

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X**

It would be the first year that the family would be spending Christmas over at Nina's house. And for some reason, she was way beyond nervous. She'd made sure to have plenty of decorations put up, the biggest Christmas tree she could find. Even took an attempt at baking cookies. An attempt was indeed what it had been. She knew she'd messed up somewhere with the ingredients and almost succeeded in putting her kitchen up in flames. Finally, just telling herself that being a homemaker was something that Nina Alexander wasn't and nor ever would be good at in her lifetime. Good thing she wasn't having to get married anytime soon. The poor guy wouldn't even as so much get a boiled egg out of her. She would make her mother so proud. But thank God for her older sister Peyton, who'd came out exactly like their mother. She never had to be _too_ sad about it.

"Look at my sissy. All grown up and richer than me." Peyton Johnson called out as she and her mother pulled up in the drive-way. Nina just laughed as she closed the front door behind her.

"I told you becoming a housewife would get you no where." Nina joked as she watched her sister climb out of the car. Their mother lagging behind because of a phone call.

Peyton popped the trunk open as she sent her sister a warning glare. "A housewife suits me just fine. It's the kids and husband that kill me." The women shared a laugh before they embraced in a tight hug. "How you doing little sis?" Peyton questioned seriously, as she gave her sister a quick peck on the cheek.

"I am actually doing really good. Just sold a beautiful home to an expecting couple right before Christmas and in turn earned myself a nice little bonus because of it." She made sure to show off her million dollar smile as she said it.

Peyton gave her little sister a push, but returned a smile. "Well, let's hope that nice little bonus was spent on some nice expensive Christmas gifts for your sister." Nina just gave a 'look' and said nothing as she helped her sister unload the luggage and gifts from the car. "Ah-ha. And you did, didn't you?" Recognizing that look all too well.

Nina just turned heel as she rolled the luggage to the front door. "So, when are Ricky and the little ones going to get here?" She asked changing the subject all too quickly which in return put a smile on Peyton's face. "Is that dad on the phone?" She continued as she directed a look at the woman still sitting inside the car.

Peyton followed her sister's gaze. "Yeah. Just calling to check up on us. And he's actually hitching a ride with Ricky and the kids when they come tomorrow. As for when they're coming, I think they'll leave pretty early."

Nina just nodded as she led her sister inside the house. "I hope it's not too much. I was just trying to get myself in the Christmas spirit." Referring to the decorations that ran all over the house.

Peyton continued to admire the beautiful home. "It looks perfect, Nina. Mom is going to love it."

"And I do." The two women turned around at the sound of their mother's voice. "Oh, it's so good to see you Nina. My little baby girl." She cooed as she pulled her daughter in for a hug.

Nina sent a look towards Peyton who just smirked. "It's good to see you too. How's dad doing?" She questioned as they pulled apart from each other. Eva Alexander waved her hand in response.

"He always worries too much. He just wanted to make sure we got here okay. And I had to keep assuring him that we did. Hence, how long he kept me on the dang cell phone." Nina just let herself laugh as she crossed over to close the front door. "I know I always say this, but you just have the most beautiful home, Nina. You make her own mother jealous."

Nina just shook her head in response as she directed a stern look towards her mother. "And you know you and father are always welcome too." She made sure to add. Eva just nodded her head as she reached in to kiss her daughter's cheek. "Hey. No peeking over there." Nina ordered seeing her sister stalking around the Christmas tree.

The three women shared a few glasses of wine, along with a few interesting stories. Their mother was the first to announce that she was going to head up to bed. Them shortly after, followed suit. After Nina showed them up to the guest rooms and said goodnight to both, she headed into her own room. Slipping into something more comfortable, Nina pulled the sheets down and crawled into her bed that was made for two people. When, the last time was that she actually had someone sleeping next to her. It was just too sad and pathetic for her to even think about it.

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X**


	3. Chapter 3

Her family was enjoying their time there and that's all she really could've asked for. But she could've done without them having it at her expense. She managed to go a week without having to hear those dreadful questions that her mother always just happened to ask every single time they saw each other. Peyton just egged their mother on for her own pure enjoyment of seeing her sister squirm. Her father and Ricky just sat there in pure silence as their eyes kept focus on the football game being played on the television. Even the kids stayed amongst themselves as they enjoyed the new toys they'd gotten for Christmas. Nina sighed. She was on her own and she could do nothing but take it.

"I know a few single men that work with Ricky back home. I can see if I can set up something." Peyton sipped the bubbly champagne and smirked at her sister. "It'd be no trouble. She added.

"Yes. You could take some time off work and come back home for a while." Her mother gave the biggest smile as she reached over to grab her daughter's hand. "It'll be fun. Don't you think so?"

Nina eyed her sister before turning to her mother. "I'm sure it would, but I just can't pick up and leave. I have a job that needs my attention almost twenty-four seven." She started. "Plus, I just don't have time for any kind of relationship. I barely even have time for myself." She finished.

"You've never even given yourself a chance to have a real decent relationship." Peyton put her two sense in. "That Mark guy you were dating a little while back could've been something long term, but you just went ahead and ended it before anything could get started."

"Stop torturing my baby girl. There's no need for a man in her life. No one would be good enough for her anyways." The three women turned at the sound of the male voice. Nina had a smile on her face. While the other two frowned at him.

Nina tipped her glass towards her father. "Thank you. At least there's someone who knows what they're talking about." She made sure to give a sarcastic smile in the direction of her sister.

"I knew you were always the favorite." Peyton pouted as she tossed back her glass.

Nina shook her head as she leaned forward to set her glass onto the coffee table. "No. You've just never been dad's favorite. You remind him too much of mother." Both she and her father could do nothing but laugh at the expression that formed on both women's faces.

"I still love you though, baby girl." Jon Alexander directed towards his oldest daughter.

Peyton gave a sarcastic smile. "Gee thanks."

"I am going to pretend you didn't say that Nina and that your father didn't agree with you." Eva eyed both of them before standing to go join her grandchildren on the other side of the room.

Nina cleared her throat as she too stood. She made sure to place a quick peck on top of her father's bald head. Without turning his eyes away from the television he gave her hand a quick pat. Her father probably was the one that understood her the best. They'd been close since the day she was born. Rather than wanting to learn how to cook or play dress-up, Nina instead always wanted to accompany her dad to work and or watch sports just because he was doing it.

"I have to look over some paperwork real quick. I'll be in the office if any of you need me." Nina announced. Even as her mother gave her the eye, she still crossed over to place a quick kiss on her cheek.

"Auntie Nina. I think you would make a beautiful bride." Nina crotched down in front of her five year old niece and could see her mother smirking out of the corner of her eye.

Nina placed a kiss on her forehead. "Thank you sweetie."

Eva leaned in on the short conversation. "Even the little one thinks you should settle down."

Nina ignored the statement as she moved on to three year old Jake playing with his new fire truck. "Abby? How old are you?" The little girl held up all five fingers. "And did grandma tell you to say that about me?" She questioned as she stood again. The little girl nodded her head. Nina was the one that eyed her mother this time as she gave her niece a gentle pat on the knee.

"I'd marry you. But I'm kind of already taken." Ricky spoke his first words since the whole topic of conversation had started. "Don't think I didn't have an eye on you before I met your sister." He tipped the beer bottle towards her as he gave a little playful wink.

"Thank you Ricky. Very flattering to know so." She held back the laugh when her sister crossed over to give her husband a nice smack on the back of the head. "Always the jealous type." She added before finally exiting the room to head into her private office.

_--------------------------------_

Time to herself. More time to wallow in her own sorrows. She couldn't put all the blame on her mother though. Her thirtieth birthday was coming in the next year and even she had thought she would've been married by now. Maybe she hadn't given any chance for a relationship with any of the men she'd gone out with, but in her defense she'd yet to feel that so called 'spark' with any of them. It didn't help though that some of them had been a one night stand. _Okay. Most._

"Maybe this woman is meant to be alone. Did you ever think of that one?" She questioned out loud to herself. _Keep feeling sorry for yourself. Old hag._ "I seriously need a vacation." Nina, frustrated with herself plopped into the big office chair and made herself concentrate on the task that she'd come to do. The only thing she was currently married to. Work.

_----------------------------------_

It hadn't been all that bad. Probably because he'd spoken few words to his wife. Only giving her one word answers whenever she'd ask a question. He knew it annoyed her. Just as she knew her constant questioning annoyed him. It was a day before New Years Eve and just a few before he went back on the road. If it was even an option, he'd take his three girls on the road with him for all the three hundred days he worked. Sadly though, it wasn't and probably never would be an option.

"How come mom didn't come with us to visit Jess?" Melania questioned as they packed themselves into their father's white Escalade.

Jess was short for Jessica. And she being the oldest of his three girls. He really would be considered her step-father, but for the fact that he'd raised her since her toddler days he couldn't and wouldn't be called anything but her father. Her mother had been his first marriage. As well as his first divorce. Not exactly something to be proud of, but at least they had been able to stay on good terms.

"I think she said she had to go over last minute details for the party tomorrow." Dave answered as he backed the car out of the drive-way. "She and Jess will see each other than." He added as he gave a simple smile.

Melania just nodded her head as she turned her head to stare out the window. Dave wasn't stupid and neither was his daughter. She probably knew and had known for a while that her mother and father were having problems in their marriage. Being twelve, it wasn't that hard to comprehend such a thing. Not like his seven year old sitting in the back who probably had no such clue as to what was going on.

_--------------------------------_

Dave pulled up in front of the familiar home and shut the car off as the two other passengers climbed out and rushed across the front lawn to greet their older sister. Jessica was already almost eighteen and more than ready to be on her own. She'd gotten the independence from her mother. Even though he'd never known who her biological father was, he knew where most of her qualities had come from.

"Need help?" Dave in the middle of unloading the car, stopped hearing the familiar voice.

"Hello, Barbara." Dave greeted as he handed his ex-wife a handful of the gifts. "Christmas good?" He asked as he slammed the car door shut with his hip.

Barbara nodded. "It was nice. Just Jess and I this year." She answered as she led the way inside.

Dave placed the belated Christmas gifts under the tree before taking time to study his old surroundings. "Everything is still the same." He commented as he placed his sunglasses to rest on the top of his head.

Barbara indicated for him to sit down. "You know I don't like change. How was your Christmas?" She questioned knowing the look on her ex-husband all too well.

Dave took a moment to admire the sound of his three daughter's laughing and giggling before he let himself look at his ex-wife. "It was good to spend it with them." He stated referring to the girls.

"You two are having problems, Dave. I know that and I don't even talk to you on a regular basis." Barbara replied getting a 'look' from the male sitting across from her. "Don't give me that look. I was only married to you for six years. I should know when you screw things up."

Dave ran a hand over his shaved scalp. "Thanks Barbara. You always were the comforting type." He stated with that sarcastic tone of his. "But of course. I'll go ahead and blame this failure of a second marriage on me too." He added as a hint of guilt good be sensed.

Barbara leaned forward. "I know you've changed for the better, Dave. But your lifestyle doesn't suit Tammy, just as it didn't for me. You have two beautiful girls. Whatever happens between you two, just don't forget about them." Dave sighed and just nodded his head. Not saying anything for the fact that the topic of their conversation entered the room.

"How about we open up your gifts, Jess. I'm sure your father would love to see you do so." Barbara with a smile changed the subject easily. "Dave?" She turned to him.

Dave opened his mouth to say something, but just smiled. "I would. Only if you want to though, Jess." He stood as his oldest crossed over to hug him.

"C'mon open them up. I wanna see." Malaya pleaded.

Jessica nodded her head and smiled. "Of course." She gave her father a gentle pat on the cheek. Because just like her mother, she too knew him all too well.

_--------------------------------------_


	4. Chapter 4

Dave wasn't or even trying to be pleasant company when the time came to get back on the road. He'd brought up the topic of separation to his wife and all hell had broken loose. Of course all the blame was put on him and all he could do was sit there and take it like any smart husband would. Tammy had shed not one tear. Not that he had wanted her to, but it would've showed some sense to how much their marriage had meant. And that had just told him that it was finally over. There was nothing left between them anymore. He loved her and probably always would, but when something like a marriage is broken there really was no point in trying to fix it. Especially when one has already tried a million times before.

Melania and Malaya had been waiting downstairs. The look on both of their faces had broken his heart. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt his children, but he knew that wasn't possible. Melania had been the one with tears in her eyes as her father hugged her. Probably of a sense that she knew that it was finally the end. 'I love you daddy.' Was what she had whispered in his ear. Malaya just grabbed and held on to him as if she never wanted to let go. On the verge of tears, Dave said his goodbyes and gave a million assurances that everything was going to be okay. Taking one last look up to where his wife stood at the top of the staircase, he turned heel with luggage in hand and literally made his way out of what had been.

"Here is the list of all your upcoming appearances. A few of them haven't been confirmed yet, so I'll be sure to keep you updated on those." Dave cleared his throat as he read over the document.

"Great. I have one next week." He stated not even trying to hide the sarcastic tone.

Damon. His assistant of a couple of years, just stared on. Of course there was something wrong with him, but you knew never to ask him. The big man may be a soft-spoken one, but he still had a temper and a very good one at that.

Clearing his own throat, Damon stood. "I'll leave you alone now."

Dave just took a mere glance at the young man as he made his way out. "Yeah. Okay."

No one would know. He'd be a professional. Go out and work as he did every other night. Plus, he needed the adrenaline rush. At least if only for a moment all the negative stuff would be put away and be left there to deal with later on. _Happy fucking new year._

_--------------------------------------------------_

Nina sighed as she took a seat behind her office desk. She had been mentally defeated. Her mother hadn't and wouldn't give up the subject of marriage. She loved her mother far and beyond this world, but couldn't she give her daughter a break at least if only for a moment?

"You look rested." Rochelle Lee commented as she took a seat on the edge of the desk.

Nina glanced up at her boss. "If only that were true."

Not many people could, but Nina could consider her boss a friend. The two had met through mutual friends. Finding out that both had made the same career choice, they eventually started talking business. Cutting to the present time, they had been able to make and maintain a successful business.

"Not a good visit with the family?" Rochelle questioned as she sifted through paper-work.

Nina sighed. "No. It was good. Would've been a lot better without my mother and her constant nagging of when I should get married." Rochelle smirked. "It's not funny." Nina frowned.

"I didn't say it was." Rochelle started. "She's your mother, Nina. It's her job to nag and worry." Nina snickered as she stood. "How about you take a vacation?" Nina whipped her head around.

"Vacation!? We just came back from one, Rochelle." Nina shook her head and let out a sarcastic laugh. "I need work. I need to get back to being Nina. I just need something normal."

Rochelle sighed. "Holidays aren't a vacation Nina. Especially when you spend it with family." Nina followed her boss with her eyes as she crossed over to her front desk. "Go somewhere fun. Spend a week with friend or something and go out and party a little bit …" Rochelle held up a hand before Nina could manage up a response. "If you don't go, you're fired." Nina just 'looked' at her.

"Are you freaking serious? I don't need to go out and party. I just seriously need to get back to reality. Rochelle…" Her boss shook her head. "Okay. Where in the hell am I supposed to go? I have no friends anymore." Rochelle smirked knowing she'd succeeded.

"You're likeable. Go out and make one." Rochelle handed Nina her briefcase. "I'd go, but some of us around here have to run a business." Nina started to protest again. "Don't worry about anything Nina. I have someone to come in and pick up your slack." Nina glared. "Have fun darling."

Nina stood in front of the building as her boss waved at her through the window. "What in the hell just happened?" Looking like a lost child, Nina scanned her surroundings before making way back to her car. Vacation. Nina Alexander had absolutely no idea what that word meant.

_------------------------------------------------------_

She just stared at the phone with a blank expression. She absolutely had nobody to call. They either were married with a family already or they were just like her. Sad and Pathetic. Feeling sorry for themselves. Throwing herself onto the bed, Nina let out a frustrated sigh. No clue at all.

"Maybe a trip to Europe." She started spouting ideas out loud to herself. She shook her head deciding that it wasn't a good one. "I'd be more lost then I already am." She pouted to herself a little. "Maybe a trip back home is the only option I have. I'd get a couple of free dates out of it." Nina started to contemplate the idea and almost made it her final decision until interrupted by the phone.

"Nina here." She answered clearing her throat.

There was silence over the phone, before a familiar and long lost female voice spoke up. "It's Melissa." Nina made herself think back and hopped off the bed when she finally did. "You remember me don't you?" The woman questioned when no response was made.

Nina smiled. "Of course. Melissa Brady. Miss I'm blonde, tall and just too perfect to be your friend anymore. What the hell is up with you bitch?" The woman on the other line laughed.

"No one is perfect Nina. I just come really damn close to it." Nina smirked at the comment as she bounced her way down the staircase. "Nothing. I just wanted to call and see what Miss I'm richer then everyone else and you better be jealous was doing these days."

Melissa Brady was and had probably been the closest she'd come to having a best friend. The two had met in high school and it'd just clicked from there. Before the career came, it would just always be the two of them out on the town getting drunk off their ass and just having that pure awesome fun everyone should experience more than once in their life. _Exactly what I need. _

Nina smiled as she hopped up on the kitchen counter. "What are you doing the rest of this week?" She bit her lip at the randomness of the question. "I'm sorry, I just…" Melissa cut her off before she could explain herself.

"I'd love to have you over Nina. Do I tell the family that you're coming back home though?" Nina groaned out loud. "Okay. I guess that would be a negative." Melissa chuckled.

Nina leaned her head back. "Every time I go back to Detroit, it's just always so weird." She started. "No, but I'll just surprise them with my homecoming." Nina paused for a second. "Are you sure this is alright? It's just that my boss practically ordered me to take a vacation…"

"Shut up, Nina. You ramble on too much when you're nervous." Nina snickered but went ahead and quickly shut her mouth. "I'll be expecting you tomorrow. Call me when you get the time of your flight. Talk to you later rich bitch."

Nina just laughed as she clicked the phone off. She was really doing it. Yeah. She may be going back home, but not in the way she'd first intended to. Shrugging her shoulders, Nina hopped off the counter and placed the phone back up to her ear. It'd be fun. At least she could only hope so.

_---------------------------------------------------_

_I know these chapters have been more of a 'get to know' the character type of thing. Promise the upcoming chapters will be a tad bit more interesting, so to speak. lol. And thank you to those who have reviewed so far. Appriciation in bunches._


	5. Chapter 5

Nina wanted to go back home already. A vacation is not what she wanted or needed. It had nothing to do with Melissa. Nina just didn't know when and how to relax, which Melissa had pointed out time after time. The small talk and catching up was good, but going out and partying just wasn't her thing anymore. Work and home was what she was used to. And had come to enjoy it. She loved her job. Was there really anything wrong with that? Sighing to herself, Nina sat back on the couch and flipped aimlessly through the channels on the television while Melissa just continued to stare at her from across the room.

"May I help you?" Nina questioned without looking at her friend.

Melissa crossed her arms over her chest. "Come on Nina. Get your ass up off that couch and get ready." Nina just simply shook her head. "You're a fucking bore." Nina flicked her eyes over and just simply shrugged in response making Melissa frown. "Come on." She started to beg.

Nina licked her lips. "I'm sorry, but no. I'm not going out with you. I'm here to relax and that's just what I'm going to do." She gave a quick simple smile at her friend.

Melissa pouted. "You promised to go out with me once though Nina."

Nina closed her eyes as she set the remote down. "Okay. Fine. Whatever you do tomorrow. I'll be there." She flicked an eyebrow. "Is that good enough?" Melissa finally smiled.

"You're still a bore, but yeah that's good." Melissa kept the smile on her face as she threw a pillow at her friend. "We'll have bunches of fun. I already have everything planned." She gloated.

Clearing her throat, Nina glared. "Planned? What's planned?"

Melissa grabbed the remote away from Nina as she flicked onto a desired channel. "Him." She simply said as she tilted her head and stared at the male on the television.

Nina stared too. "I still cannot believe you still watch wrestling." She said with a somewhat shocked tone as she turned back to stare at her friend.

Melissa gave a 'look'. "I know you still watch it too. Don't act like you don't."

Nina gave a smug look. "So what does Dave Bautista have to do with what we're doing tomorrow?" She flicked an amused eyebrow at the male in the ring. She wasn't an avid fan like she'd used to be when younger. That having a lot to do with being a daddy's girl too. But every once and a while she'd sit down and watch it. More for the attractive men then wrestling.

"He's doing a signing here tomorrow and we're going to meet him." Melissa smirked as she finally unglued her eyes off the television. "Awesome huh?"

"Meet him?" Melissa nodded. "Are you serious?" Melissa nodded again. "Sure."

"Stop acting all hard." Nina frowned when she received a smack to the arm. "He's fucking hot. You can say it. And we're going to see all the fucking hotness tomorrow." Nina shook her head.

"I didn't say he wasn't. But going to meet a wrestler? I think I would've been more excited when I was like twelve." Nina shrugged her shoulders and stood. "Whatever though. Should be fun." She added.

Melissa watched her friend make an exit. "Where are you going?"

Nina pointed up the staircase. "To bed. I have to get my beauty sleep if I'm going to be seeing all that fucking hotness tomorrow." She mocked her friend. Melissa frowned at it too. "Goodnight friend." Melissa mumbled something under her breath. "Yes. I love you too." Melissa waved her friend off and all Nina did was smile as she made her way up to bed.

_------------------------------------------------------------------_

Dave took the chance to take a quick nap as the limo took him to the awaiting destination. He heard the voice of his assistant rambling on about something to do with the autograph signing, but he just ignored it. He knew what he was doing. It wasn't his first and knew it wouldn't be his last. Why couldn't people just shut up and give him a quick minute of peace and quiet? Was it so fucking hard to see a broken spirit? They'd actually finalized their decision on getting a divorce. It'd been easy with Barbara because she was an easy woman to get along with, but with Tammy he knew the road ahead was going to be a difficult one to say the least. He could care less if she stayed with the material things, but a gut feeling told him that it would be his own children that he'd be fighting for instead of the house or car.

The shouting and cheers woke Dave up from his thoughts and indicated that they'd arrived. His assistant stepped out of the limo first with Dave right behind him. Taking a deep breath, Dave lifted his hand up to wave to the crowd. And with that infamous smile of his, he made the ladies in the crowd cheer and scream even louder. It never did get old.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------_

Nina hated waiting in line. "How much longer?" She cried as if a little child would.

Melissa didn't even turn around. "Shut up." She simply ordered making Nina frown.

"Fine. I'm just going to leave then." Nina stated as she impatiently tapped her foot.

"Leave then." Melissa said all to cool with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Yeah leave, so I can move up in line." Nina turned at the voice behind her. "You've been complaining all day. Shut up and leave already." The woman continued.

Melissa turned around now as Nina just continued to stare blankly at the not so subtle woman. "Were you in this conversation? Because I don't recall asking you into it." Melissa opened her mouth and shut it quickly knowing there was no way to shut Nina down when she got started.

The woman pushed off the hand of her boyfriend and took a step closer to Nina. "When you talk loud enough, you make everybody a part of your conversation." The few people around them turned to stare at the commotion, wondering if it'd turn into something physical.

Nina laughed. "Did you just say I talk loud?" Nina turned to Melissa. "Did she just say I talk loud?" Melissa started but didn't have a chance to say a word. "I suggest you turn your fat ass back around and mind your own business." Melissa pursed her lips and tried to hide the smirk.

The woman stood there speechless and smacked at her boyfriend to say something. "How dare you. I'll call security." She taunted as Nina just mocked her, pretending to be scared.

"Honey, what you should be worrying about is that your boyfriend won't stick up for you." Nina gave the woman one last look over before turning back just as the line moved. "What?" She acted surprised at the look on her friend's face. "I wasn't mean was I?"

The two women just laughed as the line continued to move. "Your bank account may have changed, but you sure haven't." Melissa pointed with an amused shake of her head.

Nina gave that million dollar smile. "Me change? Why would I? Everybody just loves me the way I am." Melissa laughed again as she wrapped her arm around Nina's waist.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Dave took a sip of the provided water and studied the crowd as he waited for the next fan in line to make their way up. A bouncy blonde made her way in front of him to block his view. _Cute._

"What's your name honey?" He asked as he started to sign the autograph.

Melissa swallowed and blushed. "Melissa." She spoke shyly.

Dave gave her a simple smile as he reached out to shake her hand. "Nice to meet you Melissa." Melissa could've died right then as he said her name out loud. "Picture?" He questioned with one simple word.

Melissa shot out of her daze and just stared. "I'm sorry what?" She gave a nervous laugh.

"A picture. Do want a picture with me?" He repeated.

Melissa just smiled and nodded. She could've slapped herself. Going around the table, she crouched down and posed for the photograph. "Thank you so much." She stated when done.

Dave gave another genuine smile as he wrapped her in for a hug. "No problem honey. I thank you for coming." Melissa kept the smile on her face as she made way for the next fan in line.

_---------------------------------------------------------------_

Nina smiled at her now giddy friend as she made way up to the table. She flicked an eyebrow as she studied the man of the hour. Definitely was hotter in person. Shaking the thought out of her mind, she stuck her hand out for him to shake.

Dave was ready to do the same routine except for the fact that when he looked up, the woman standing there made his jaw drop. That didn't happen to Dave Bautista often. He took her offered hand and instead of shaking it, brought it up to his lips. "What's your name beautiful?"

Nina thanked God for her tan as she let herself blush a little. "Nina." She stated giving a million dollar smile. _Was there a reason for it being so hot?_ She couldn't help but fan herself a little.

Dave just stared. If it wasn't for all the people, he would've taken the chance of throwing her on to the table and having his way with her. Her voluptuous curves just screamed for any man to take her. Gay, straight, or married. Damn it. He was still one of those.

"Picture?" He finally spoke as his assistant nudged him.

Nina kept the smile on her face. "Sure." She made way around the table and made way to pose beside him. Dave grabbed her hand and gave her a smile. "Did I do something wrong?"

Dave gave a light chuckle. "No. Just thought we'd try a different pose." He scooted back a little bit and offered his lap for her to sit on. Nina just flicked an eyebrow. "I won't bite. I promise."

_Maybe I want you to._ Nina hesitated for a second, but eventually let herself enjoy the flirtation and took the place on his lap. Always having to be prompted to smile, Dave had no problem showing off his own million dollar smile. Nina offered her hand again to say thank you, only to have the male give a quick peck on the cheek.

Dave cleared his throat and watched as Nina made gone. With a smile, he leaned over towards his assistant. "I want her number." He simply said. When he received a confused look. "Her name is Nina." His assistant just stood there, before Dave gave him an impatient look. Obeying the order, he started through the crowd in search of some woman named Nina.

_---------------------------------------------------------_

Nina and Melissa giggled and laughed about their experience as they made way out to their car.

"Nina!" The two women turned around just as a young looking male stopped in front of them. He caught his breath before he spoke again. "Which one is Nina?" He questioned as he flicked his eyes between the two.

Nina cleared her throat and raised her hand. "I am. May I help you?"

"Mr. Bautista wanted me to find you so I could ask for your number." He took a few deep breaths before his breathing finally became normal.

Nina scrunched her nose. "_He_ wants my number or _you_ want my number?"

The male sighed. "Miss. I really don't want to get yelled at so could you please give me your number." Nina stayed quiet. "I have proof that I'm not a criminal."

Nina gave an amused smirk before she pulled out a spare business card from her wallet. "Everything is on there." The male bowed and gave a quick 'thank you' before running back in the direction he'd come from.

Melissa smacked her friend in the arm. "Oh my God. Dave fucking Bautista is into you and just asked for your phone number." Nina rolled her eyes as she climbed into her car. "Well?"

Nina laughed. "Well, What? He probably has like a million phone numbers in his pocket Melissa. It is flattering to know though that I was good enough to be one of those million." Melissa just stared at her. "He's not going to call." Nina added as she pulled out of the parking lot.

"But what if he did?" Nina shook her head and turned up the stereo. Melissa frowned at her friend's response, but gave up as she turned to stare out the window.

------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. Chapter 6

_I wrote and re-wrote this chapter about a million times before finally getting what I wanted. Who knew writing a phone conversation would be so hard? Not me. But I gladly found out. lol._

_Anywayz, I hope you all enjoy. XD_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"He was so into you, Nina."

Nina rolled her eyes for the umpteenth time that night. Melissa would not shut up about Dave Bautista. And she couldn't stop her. Even throwing back a couple of beers couldn't ease the annoying and nagging pain that rang through her ears.

"Just admit it already."

Nina popped open another beer as she looked at her friend. "Okay. Fine. He was into me. Now can you shut up about it and move on." Melissa frowned a little, but it seemed like nothing would take the smirk off her face. "I'm going to bed." Nina announced when she saw Melissa attempt to say something else. "Goodnight." She bid as she started up the staircase.

Melissa sighed. "I'm sorry. I'll let it go now." She called out. "I don't want you to be annoyed with me on your last night here." Nina turned and just 'looked' at Melissa while she made her way back down. "I'll just have to bug you about it all morning tomorrow." Melissa added with a smirk on her face.

"Whatever." Nina waved a hand as she plopped herself back on to the couch. "We've talked so much about the love life that I don't have. What about you?" Nina questioned.

"What about me?" Melissa shrugged. "I date. Nothing works. That's about it."

Nina gave her friend the eye as she took a sip of the alcohol. "I guess because you actually date is what gets you off the hook." Nina frowned. "I haven't had a date in…" She let herself think. "God, I can't even remember. That's so fucking sad." Glad she had alcohol in her hand, Nina tossed it straight back.

Melissa chuckled a little. "Your mom and everyone else is just trying to look out for you Nina. Believe me, it's nothing personal." Nina just nodded as she stared at the floor.

"I suppose your right." Nina commented before her cell went off. Putting up a hand, Nina excused herself from the room. "Nina here." She greeted as she found herself exiting the house and into Melissa's backyard. "Son of a bitch." She cursed at the biting cold.

"Excuse me?" Nina was taken aback by the deep male voice on the other end. "Do you greet everyone like that or am I just special?" Nina stayed silent. "Hello? Anybody there?"

Nina shook herself out of whatever she was in. "I'm sorry. May I ask who this is?"

The male cleared his throat. "We met this afternoon. I gave you an autograph. We took a picture together." He waited. "Any of that ring a bell?"

_It can't be._ _Could it? _"This is a joke right? Because if it is…" The male cut her off.

"It's not a joke. I promise. If you don't believe me, you can gladly ask me anything you want to." When all he heard was silence he gave in and sighed. "I'll hang up if that's what you want."

Nina gave in and smiled. "Middle name." She stated grabbing his attention.

"Mine is Michael. I can try and take a guess at yours if you want me to." Hearing the woman laugh on the other end put a smile on his face.

Nina sat herself in one of the available patio chairs. "Anybody could know that one. What color of trunks were you wearing when you beat Triple H for the title at Wrestlemania?" She pursed her lips as she waited for an answer.

"Both were red." Nina flicked an amused eyebrow. "I always tend to wear two pairs of trunks, just in case one of those inevitable malfunctions were to happen." The twosome stayed silent for a quick second. "So how much longer are we planning to play twenty questions here? Cause I'd like to get in a couple of questions if I could."

Nina started to say something when she got cut off by Melissa peeking her head out. "What the hell are you doing outside in the freezing cold?!" Nina tried to wave her off, but that only made the woman all that more intrigued. "Who's that on the phone." She questioned loudly.

"Goodnight Melissa." She announced as she gave a quick fake smile.

Melissa put a gleeful smile on. "I told you he would call." Frustrated. Nina stood and started towards her friend but had the sliding door slammed in her face instead. Melissa gave a quick wave as she turned her back on Nina to stride back into the living room.

Nina shook her head and closed her eyes, praying for some patience. "I'm sorry about that. Just to let you know though, she hasn't shut up about you since we got home. Thank God for the fact that I'll be leaving tomorrow." Nina heard him laughing and frowned. "I'm glad you find it so amusing." She pained with a mocking tone.

Dave took a moment to calm himself. "Maybe your friend should've been the one that I called."

"Maybe." Nina stated coldly.

Dave sighed into the phone. "Okay. So you have a short temper. Look, we already have something in common." Nina shook her head but let herself laugh. "There we go. That sounds much better."

"I'm sorry. It's just kind of hard to comprehend that I'm actually talking to Dave Bautista right now." Nina stated. "And I'm still trying to ask myself why you actually did call me." She added.

Dave swallowed. "I'm going to be honest with you Nina." He started. "I'm still a married man right now and in the beginning stages of getting a divorce. I don't want to and won't lead you on, that wouldn't be fair to the both of us. But I can honestly say the moment I saw you I knew I wanted to get to know you…"

Nina tilted her head as she listened in. For one of the many few times in her life, Nina Alexander was speechless. "Dave…" She started, but was cut off as he continued on.

"All of this is probably crazy, but if it's okay with you I'd like to start something with you. What? I have no clue. But I seriously could use a friend." He finished, preparing for the worst.

Nina opened her mouth and shut it, then opened it again. "You know I don't have many of those these days myself. Which definitely sucks ass." She stated hoping it would put a smile on the male's face. And it did. "So yeah. I could use a friend too."

"So you don't think I'm crazy or anything?" Dave questioned.

Nina nodded to herself. "Oh, you're crazy." She started. "But I'm overly insane myself, so you're perfectly fine with me." The twosome shared a laugh. "How about we continue those twenty questions? If I'm correct I think it was your turn."

_-------------------------------------------------------------_


	7. Chapter 7

_This is a fluff of a chapter, but you shall enjoy. Well, just because I say so. lol._

_---------------------------------------------------------_

Weeks later and the smile on Dave's face couldn't be faltered with. Even his co-workers could tell the sudden change in the male's mood. Randy Orton, one of his better friends in the business could tell that the new attitude had to do with someone more than something. What he didn't know, was who this 'someone' was.

"Who is she?" Dave turned to the male with an amused smirk on his face. "So it is a someone." Randy smirked at the conformation from his friend. "Awesome. Anyone I know?"

"Always nosey." Dave commented as Randy kept the smirk on. "And no, it's not anyone you know." Randy opened his mouth. "And I think I like it better that way." He added as his smile automatically turned into a frown.

"You're just afraid if she gets one look at me, she'll gladly drop your ass in a second." Randy huffed as he rested his arms on the back of the metal chair he currently sat on.

Dave flicked an eyebrow and just shook his head as he continued to rummage through his suitcase. "Aren't you engaged to be married?" He threw out as Randy gave a slight shrug of his shoulders. "I'm sure Sam would appreciate to see how much her future husband loves her."

"This coming from a man who's currently headed for his second divorce." Knowing each other for as long as they had, it wasn't unknown for them to be bluntly honest with one another. But that didn't stop Dave from sending a killer glare to the other male. "Sorry dude." He quickly apologized. "You know I don't think before I talk sometimes." Dave just gave him a sarcastic smile before his cell went off. Randy turned an ear to listen, but instead found himself being directed out of his friend's locker room.

_-------------------------------------------------------_

Nina could hear the faint sound of Dave's whispered tone. A smile crossed her expression when he finally got back on the phone. "Am I distracting you away from something?" She flicked an amused eyebrow as Dave continued to curse in hushed tones.

"More of a distraction that I had to get rid of?" He took an absent look at the door and took a stance just in case anybody else wanted to interrupt. "I didn't expect to hear from you this early." He commented as he took an absent look at his watch. "Not that I mind." He added.

Nina smirked into the phone. "You better not." The twosome shared a simple laugh before she continued. "No, I just thought I'd call and give you some good luck in your match tonight."

Dave smiled to himself. "It'd be better if you were actually here in person."

Nina shook her head at the simple flirtatious statement. "Probably, but then that would change the fact of us just being friends."

Dave sighed into the phone. "Ruin a good moment and fantasy why don't you." He mocked as the female laughed. "How's work?" He easily changed the subject.

"Nothing new. I use my sweet charm and I sell houses in the process, which seems to put a good amount of money in my pocket at the end of the day." Dave wore an amused smirk as the woman spoke highly of herself. "And you my dear Davey? How are things going with you?"

Dave cringed a little at the new nickname, but made an exception to the woman saying it. "I'm doing good." The quick statement had Nina giving a 'yeah right' look over the phone.

"Dave." She stated his name to grab his attention. "Seriously, how's everything going?" To her surprise, in only a couple of conversations in Dave had told her about the current situation going on in his personal life. "You holding up alright?" The mood became serious as Nina changed her tone of voice which made Dave cringe.

The male blew out a breath. "She's just basically calling me to nag the hell out of me. What pisses me off is the fact that I know she does it in front of the girls." Just the thought of her, pissed him off beyond this world. "I just wish we could be more adult about it, for our children's sake, you know?" He let out, hoping to get some kind of conformation.

"Well, then you be that one Dave. If she doesn't want to take the high road, then at least have your children see that one of you can be the responsible parent in all of this. They need that." Nina surprised herself at the advice that had just been spouted out from her mouth. She never gave out advice, it somehow had always been directed at her. "Just be there for them."

Dave stayed silent. He knew she was right. "Thank you Nina." He could all but see the woman smiling. "I want to see you." He blurted out.

Nina clucked her tongue. "Dave." She warned.

The male huffed. "What? I can't say that I want to see you? It was meant in a totally friendly way." Nina snorted over the phone and Dave frowned. "You don't want to see me?" Nina became silent at the question and Dave gave a sly smirk.

"Of course I'd love to see you David." She started. "But you're a man and you're a man that's still married." She heard the male sigh. "You know I'm right."

Dave let himself pout a little as he leaned back against the wall. "So you wouldn't be jealous at all if I called you tomorrow and told you that I had a one night stand with one of the many lovely divas that I work with?"

"Your mistake, not mine." Dave just stared at the phone. "Plus, I know you good enough now to know that you wouldn't do that. Your morals are just too good for you to act that why." A smirk crossed her expression. "Anyways, all you have to do is fantasize about me, it's just as good."

Dave let out a low growl. "That's not funny Nina. You know I got a match tonight in front of thousands of people." She laughed in response. "Yeah. Go ahead and laugh. Just because you're aren't on public display every night." The woman laughed even harder.

Nina let herself take a deep breath. "You know I'm kidding Dave." She started as if an apology. "I guess it would hurt for me to tell you that I'm currently taking a bubble bath right now, huh?"

_Damn it. _

"So glad I could be an amusement to you."

Nina smirked. "You know you like it." The male stayed silent. "And I know you'll call me later too." Dave just gave a silent 'yeah'. "Good luck again Dave." She repeated herself before they officially hung up with each other.

_------------------------------------------------------------------_

Nina slipped the phone back into her pocket as she stepped out of the airport. A smile came as she flagged down an available cab. She didn't know exactly why she'd come to surprise Dave. But yet found herself excited about it and the fact that he had no idea made it all that much better. Just friends. That's all they were.

_For now._

_--------------------------------------------------------------_

In the middle of warming up, Dave heard his cell go off again. He groaned for the fact of being interrupted. "Bautista here." He answered.

The woman cleared her throat over the phone. "You know I forgot to let you in on something earlier." Nina started as she started down the hall.

Dave flicked an eyebrow. "Oh really? What was that?" There was silence before there was a gentle knock on the locker room door. "Hold on." He stated being oblivious to the whole thing. Ready to be faced with either Randy or one of the stagehands, Dave prepared a speech for both. But nothing came out when he spotted the female standing on the other side of the door.

"That I got on a plane to come and visit my new broody friend." Nina smiled as the male lowered the phone from his ear. "Surprise?" She said with that infamous smile of hers.

"I do not brood." He made known before he fully let himself take her presence in. The last time he'd seen her had been the first and only time they'd met. If it was possible, she looked even better than she had that day. "So you were just torturing me earlier? Not funny." He stated before he wrapped the woman in for a hug. Their second, yet more official hug. Gently grabbing her wrist, Dave led her into the locker room.

Nina just stared at him. "I wasn't torturing." She smirked. "So?" She let it linger.

Dave threw up his hands. "Well, you definitely surprised me." The twosome stood arm's length away from each other and hoped that either one wouldn't sense the tension between them. "Wait. How the hell did you get back here?" Dave questioned as if just realizing that fact.

"Oh, I just used a little of that charm I told you about." The twosome shared a quick chuckle before the room went silent. Nina spoke up first. "This is weird isn't it?" She motioned between he and herself. "To actually be in person talking to each other." She added.

The male only swallowed and nodded. "Yeah." He let out in a breath.

Nina cringed a little. "Maybe this was a bad idea?" She questioned as she adjusted the strap of the purse resting on her shoulder. Nina took his silence as a yes, but felt a hand grab her arm when she took upon herself to leave. "I should've talked to you about everything first…I…"

"No, I'm glad you came Nina." She just 'looked' him. "Seriously." Nina just continued to stare, putting a smirk on Dave's face. "How about we go out for dinner tonight?" He suggested.

"David." She warned.

"As friends." He made sure to add. "Because this tension between us is really freaking me out right now." Nina laughed as she looked down at her feet. "It'll be fun. I promise." He assured, giving her a gentle pat on the arm.

The million dollar smile returned. "Yeah. Okay. That sounds nice."

_-------------------------------------------------------------------_


	8. Chapter 8

_Thankies so much to those of you who have reviewed so far! Very much appriciated! __And Vera I'm glad to hear that you're enjoying it so far, very humbled to know so! __I can only hope that I can continue to do it justice. _

_Now, on with the chapter. Enjoy XD._

_------------------------------------------------------------_

Nina let out an exaggerated sigh as she stared at herself in the bathroom mirror for the umpteenth time that evening. It was just dinner. Dinner between two friends. Strolling back into the hotel room, Nina just stood and stared at the mess of clothes she'd made after emptying out every single thing out of her suitcase.

_He's probably already ready and here I am._

Grabbing another possible outfit out of the rummage, Nina made way back into the bathroom and cursed herself as if just realizing that she still had no make-up on. And her hair. She snorted at that fact while making sure to slam the door behind her. Being a woman sucked sometimes.

_------------------------------------------------------------_

This should've been easy. All he had to do was pick out one of many Armani suits, but yet still found himself standing in his boxers as his eyes scanned the choices hanging in the closest. _What the fuck dude?!_ Is this what women went through every single day? Pressing a hand to his chest, he made a point to appreciate that fact about women more often.

"You must really like this chick." Dave cursed himself for letting the sudden statement scare him. Randy smirked that infamous cocky smirk as he came to stand next to Dave.

Dave didn't even turn to the male beside him. "Remind me to lock my door next time." Randy frowned a little as he eyed his friend. "But, since you're here…" He let the statement linger as he waved his arms in front of the closet.

Randy scrunched his nose a little. "You're asking me to help you?" Dave gave a slight shrug of his shoulders. Randy looked down and eyed the sweatpants and sweatshirt he currently wore. "Isn't this what women do?" He questioned after a while as the two men folded their arms and surveyed the selection.

"I don't know. Probably." Dave commented. "How about the dark blue one?" He questioned.

Randy flicked an eyebrow. "The striped one?" Dave nodded. "Yeah. I was thinking of saying that one too." The two men smiled as Dave pulled it out of the closet. "And what about the shoes?" He questioned making the other male grown.

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Nina found herself breathing a sigh of relief. Now all she had to do was wait, but didn't get to do that for the fact of the knock on the door. Slinging the cover-up over her shoulders, Nina took one last breath before placing her hand on the doorknob.

Sticking his hands in his suit pockets, Dave patiently waited for the female to open the door. Turing his eyes to scan the empty hallway, he didn't notice Nina's presence in front of him until he turned back around. "Nina." He simply stated her name. She just smiled in return. "You look beautiful." He complimented. Black would've probably been considered cliché to wear for any other woman, but she wore the slim piece of garment perfectly. "Beautiful." He repeated in a whisper.

Nina felt herself blush a little. "Thank you David." She suddenly found herself staring too. Did he know that suit had been one of her favorites? "You look great yourself." She complimented as she finally found her eyes staring into his.

Dave held out his hand. "We ready to go?"

Nina fully stepped out of the room before she took his offered hand. "Ready."

Tucking her arm under his, Dave let himself admire her again for a quick second. "Just friends." He blurted out suddenly, making the woman turn to him. "Just friends right?" He questioned.

Nina swallowed at his intense stare. "Just friends." A breathless 'okay' came out of his mouth before he finally led them down the empty hallway.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Nina swirled around the Chardonnay before taking a quick sip. "Chardonnay. Never have I been treated so exquisitely." She commented looking at the male sitting across from her.

Dave gave a slight shrug. "Really?" He questioned amused suddenly. "Then I guess you've yet to find that right guy for you." Nina titled her head and gave a slight shake of her head. "What?"

"You're really making it hard for this whole 'just being friends' thing we got going on." Nina felt her stomach flip at the look he gave her. "And stop looking at me like that." She quickly ordered. "It's freaking me out a little." That was a lie. It was just honestly making her more nervous.

"Is it?" Dave questioned with a quick clear of his throat. Nina just nodded as she tossed back the rest of her Chardonnay with one gulp. "I say you're nervous more than anything."

Nina glared over at him as he let his opinion be known. "And if I was?" She spat out. Dave just stared with a stone face. "Okay. I'm sorry. I've just never really been good with this whole date thing. Hence, as to probably another factor of why I'm still single."

"I thought you said it wasn't a date."

Nina stuttered. "You know what I mean."

"Do I?"

Nina let out a frustrated sigh. "You know you're really starting to irritate me?" The twosome just sat and stared at each other from across the table. "For God's sake Dave, say something." He opened his mouth. "That's not a question." She made sure to add.

"Well, I was just going to ask about how you got started in this whole real estate thing, but since you said no questions…"

Nina let out a sarcastic laugh. "You are something else." She made known which led the male to show off that infamous cocky grin of his. Nina just rolled her eyes in return. "It was my mom who got me interested in it. It's probably the only thing we've ever and will have in common." Sitting herself back in the chair, Nina let herself get comfortable and didn't find it to be that hard. "People say it can be a hard career to enter into and they're not wrong. When the cost of real estate goes up, that means less people buying. Makes our jobs harder, but I'm good at it and would never consider leaving it for something else." She looked up at the comfortable silence and smiled. "What about you? What made you interested to become a wrestler?"

Dave let himself drown out the other people in the restaurant as he focused on the woman sitting at the table. "Shouldn't you already know that? I'm known enough publicly for everyone to know any and everything about me."

Nina only shrugged. "Those are only facts, Dave. I asked what made _you_ interested in becoming a wrestler slash entertainer and what made you stick with it? Because I know not many people can stick with that high of in your face publicity that you deal with everyday."

Dave nodded. Was it really this easy to have a conversation with someone you barely even knew? He'd spoken more about himself to this woman then he had to both wives compared. "It's hard. There's no denying that part. The stress can't put a huge damper on things." He started. "But from my personal standpoint, there's no comparison to the feeling I have when I walk through that curtain. It doesn't matter if they're booing or cheering. The adrenaline rush is all the same to me and I'd never for a second give that up. Nor could I ever see myself doing anything else." The male let out a sigh when the woman smiled at him. "Weren't we talking about you?"

A laughed escaped. "I talk about myself all the time, it's nice to switch it up a bit." She gave a flirtatious wink as he let out an amused chuckle. Nina found herself slightly interrupted as the epitome of what could be considered a Victoria's Secret model strolled past the twosome, making sure to point out that Dave was her main point of view. "And here I thought wearing black would make me look slim." Nina commented as she snickered into her wine glass.

"You look better." Dave made known as Nina just stared over at him and snorted. "She's not my date right now, is she?" Nina opened her mouth, but shut it quickly. "That's what I thought."

Nina felt herself blush a little. "I'll never understand why you chose me out of the thousands of woman that were there that day." Dave frowned at the statement. "But it'd be stupid of me to say that I'm not happy that you did." She cut him off.

"And you'll never need to understand why I did. Us sitting here together should tell you enough."

Nina licked her lips and sighed. "Did I mention you're truly making it hard for this whole let's 'just be friends' thing?"

The male smiled. "You did."

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------_


	9. Chapter 9

_Some of the actual events that took place last year, are going to be changed for this story. _

_Anywho, you'll see what I'm talking about as you read this chapter. Hope you enjoy!_

_----------------------------------------------------------------_

A couple of days later and knowing that she had to go home the next day, Nina accompanied Dave to the taping that night. She currently sat comfortably in the provided love seat as she watched the male pace back and forth. Vince had called him earlier that day, informing him that he wanted to speak to Dave one on one. He didn't give a clue as to what the topic at hand was going to be, but from the way he'd spoken, Dave knew it was something serious.

"I'm sure everything is alright David." Nina tried to assure.

Dave sighed. "Maybe. Maybe not." He frowned at the sound of his cell going off and let a groan escape when he saw who's name was flashing on the screen. Flipping the phone shut, Dave slipped it back in his pocket. The last thing he needed was another argument with his soon to be ex-wife.

Nina stayed quiet. Whenever it came to Tammy, she tried to keep her mouth shut. She'd never met the woman and probably wouldn't want to anytime soon, but for the fact of only knowing Dave for the short time she did, it wasn't her place to involve herself in his current problems. The only thing she could do was be there for him, if he wanted or needed to talk about it.

Dave looked over at the woman and just stared. "You really have to leave tomorrow?" The woman looked up at the question and just nodded in response. Dave just sighed and nodded back.

The knock on the door interrupted the temporary silence. Dave closed his eyes, knowing it was one of the stage hands telling him that Vince was ready for him. The assuring smile on Nina's face actually calmed him a little. He gave one last breath before he made a quiet exit.

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------_

Nina found herself pacing the floor now, as she waited for Dave to return. It'd been a good thirty minutes since he'd been in this so called meeting with Vince. Why was she nervous for him? Frowning at herself, Nina stopped the pacing and took a deep breath. The loud entrance of her current worry, made Nina jump. She stood still as she watched the male curse to himself.

"Fucking bullshit. This is complete utter bullshit."

Nina swallowed. "Should I even ask?"

Dave growled as he shook his head. "He wants me to relinquish the title."

Nina blew out a shaky breath. So the nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach had been there for a reason. What in the hell was she supposed to say?

"He fucking wants me to give up the title!" Dave repeated himself, this time in a more outspoken manner. Nina cringed and held her hands over her mouth as she watched the male take out his anger on the concrete wall. He cursed even more as he held his hand in pain.

Nina walked over, grabbing his non-injured hand. Leading him over to take a seat on the couch. "Did he give a reason as to why he wants you to give up the title?" She questioned calmly as she took and studied his injured hand.

Dave leaned back and let his head rest against the couch. "He feels that with everything going on, I should take a break."

Nina nodded even though he had his eyes closed. Gently letting go of his hand, Nina stood. Letting her eyes scan the room for the first-aid kit, Nina grabbed it and took her seat back next to Dave. Resting on her knees, the woman stayed quiet as she played nurse to his injured hand.

"Because of the divorce?" She finally questioned.

Dave opened his eyes to look at her now. "Apparently, some of my co-workers made it their business to get involved in my personal life." He let out a hiss when Nina poured the alcohol onto his bloodied knuckles. "Can you believe that shit? And people wonder why I don't get along with anybody."

Nina sighed as she let her eyes fall on the male. "Acting the way you are right now is not going to help the situation." Dave just looked at the woman. He'd expected and wanted a whole different answer. She watched as the male strayed his eyes away from her continuing to let himself pout. "Dave."

"If not anyone, I expected you to at least be on my side."

"Stop acting like a child. I never said I was taking sides in the first place."

Dave grimaced as she wrapped the white bandage tightly around his hand. "This isn't what I need Nina." The woman sensed the sincere tone and looked up. "This was the only thing keeping my mind off of what is going on back home, and now I'm going to lose that too."

Nina saw the hurt in his eyes. Getting to know him more, she could feel the passion he had for this business just radiate off of him. The smile she'd gotten used to these past couple of days was gone now. Absently reaching a hand out, Nina let her finger tips run through his spiked hair. "I can't tell you what to do or feel David, but from what I know about you, I know you'll be able to get through this." She gave a shadow of a smile as her hand slid down to cup his cheek.

Dave swallowed as he rested his hand over hers, bringing the palm of her hand to his lips. Nina felt her stomach jump at the subtle embrace. She knew the kiss was coming before he even made any kind of move, but what she didn't know, was how to prepare for it.

"You can hate me later." He whispered huskily before his lips captured hers.

Nina felt her breath hitch. It hadn't been forceful or passionate, but yet it had still left her speechless. Their brown eyes found each other and in that moment, if only for a second let themselves be vulnerable.

"Nina…" Dave started. He got cut off when Nina decided to take the lead this time. Dave groaned as her tongue met his. The very mere taste of her was sending him into overdrive. Knowing it wasn't going to go any further, he let himself enjoy her. Her taste. Her touch. Everything.

Nina felt his hand creep under her shirt. The mere feeling of his touch had her body wanting to go into convulsions. "Dave…" It was hushed, but yet it said so much.

The need to catch their breath had been the only thing that stopped them. Dave let his forehead rest against hers as they both tried to calm the quickened pace of their heartbeats. Nina retreated back first. "We shouldn't have done that." She stated matter-of-factly.

Dave watched as she stood. Her eyes yet to meet his again. "Nina don't."

Nina just shook her head. "I'm sorry. I think it's best if I go."

Dave stood now as he followed her to the door. Grabbing her hand to whip her back towards him. "Nina please. I'll apologize if that's what you want me to do." His eyes searching and hoping for her own to look back at him again.

Nina didn't look though. Instead, waited until his hand loosened it's grip, before turning and walking out of the locker room. Whatever had happened in there had her terrified. They were supposed to be just friends. Nothing more. Nothing complicated. For God's sake, she barely even met the man not even a month ago yet. It was just a kiss. A simple kiss between two friends.

"Damn it to hell." She cursed out loud to no one but herself. Knowing that what had just taken place was anything but simple. It hadn't been since day one.

_---------------------------------------------------------------------_


	10. Chapter 10

A couple of weeks later and Nina still couldn't get her mind off of that day. That was the last time she'd seen and talked to him. He'd called her many times. She either passed off as being too busy to talk or she just didn't answer the phone at all. Nina knew she was acting immature, but for whatever reason, she just didn't care. Things had and were moving too fast for any kind of relationship to go. Uncharted territory. That's what he was and would stay that way for months to come. If it was so bad, then why couldn't she stop thinking about him? Damn her for letting herself fall in too deep, too fast.

Rochelle spotted her number one employee pouting at her desk. "Nina." She stated sternly. She watched Nina shake her thoughts away as she plastered a smile on her face. "Don't fake smile me." Nina frowned at the statement. Rochelle rested a hand on her hip. "You've been moping around ever since you came back from that little trip of yours. Did something happen I should know about?"

Nina sighed and leaned back in her chair. "I am not moping." Rochelle flicked an amused eyebrow. "And no, there's nothing you should know about."

"You're lying."

"Not lying."

"Yes you are."

Nina cleared her throat and stood. "Oh look, it's time for my lunch break." She looked at the other woman and just stared her down. "Stop it Rochelle." She quickly ordered when she saw the woman's mouth start to open.

Rochelle frowned at being cut off, but just shrugged it off. "Fine. Whatever. Looks, like you have a visitor though." With that said, Rochelle retreated to the back as Nina turned to what she'd been avoiding for the past couple of weeks.

"Nina." Dave acknowledged.

Nina opened her mouth but all she got was a hitched breath in return. The twosome stood there for minutes as they just eyed each other. Both waiting to see who would be the first to talk. Dave finally gave up and took a step towards the silent woman.

"Why are you avoiding me?"

"Who said I was avoiding?" Nina finally spoke as she took a step back from him.

Dave saw it too. He let out a frustrated breath. "Damn it Nina. Don't you think I have enough problems in my life right now?"

Nina frowned. "Excuse me?" The agitated tone was evident.

He ignored it and went on. "Do you think I need or want another problem to deal with?" He put up a hand when Nina opened up her mouth. "You don't return my calls. You're too busy. You would think that I could've gotten the hint by now, but for God's sake Nina, I cannot get you off my mind. I hate you for that."

Nina took the silence as an indicator that it was probably her turn to say something now. What the hell was she supposed to say though? _Why do I always get myself into the shit hole when it comes to relationships? _Her eyes fell to the floor. "I'm sorry. I can't do this."

Dave watched her walk out on him for the second time. His jaw tightened in a sign of frustration. He'd let her walk away the first time. Not again. If anything, he'd have the last word this time around.

Nina cursed to herself as she fumbled through her purse for the car keys. Why was he doing this to her now? How in the hell had she gotten herself involved in all this mess? If anyone, she could just go ahead and blame Rochelle and Melissa. The boss and the best friend. Yeah. That's who she'd blame for all her current problems. It'd be so much easier if she could.

"You're not walking away from me this time." Dave grabbed her forearm in a harsh manner. Nina gave a low whimper as he whipped her around to face him. "I don't have time to play whatever game you're playing Nina. I seriously don't." His words were just as harsh.

"Why are you playing the fucking victim?"

Dave just stared. "You walked out on me."

Nina gave a sarcastic laugh as she pushed out of his grasp. "Don't even get me started Dave. You seriously don't want me to go there." She pulled open the car door. A exaggerated sigh escaped when he slammed it shut. "Fuck off David." She cursed him. "Just seriously fuck off."

Dave watched as the woman leaned up against her car. "I know you're dying to say something. So just fucking say your peace already. What the hell is wrong with you?"

She flicked her eyes in anger. "Wrong with me?" She started as she pushed off her car and started towards him. "Who's the one that still fucking married here?" She paused. "Oh yeah. That's you asshole." Dave started but Nina continued. "Who's the one that crossed the line that I had made evident a thousand fucking times not to cross?" Dave sighed. "Yes. You again fucker."

"Would you stop with the fucking name calling?"

Nina just shook her head and waved a hand. "I was perfectly fine before you happened. And I'll be perfectly fine again after you leave me the hell alone." Her attempt to leave again was to no surprise hauled yet again. Just as harsh the second time around, but the crashing of his lips on hers certainly unexpected. Nina sighed at the not so subtle embrace. "Why are you doing this?" She hushed the words against his lips as they broke for air. He kissed her again.

"You kissed me back Nina." He spoke this time.

Nina let their eyes meet. "You're married David. I can't handle being hurt. Not by you."

Dave sensed the hurt in the last statement. "I can't promise you anything." Nina just let herself nod as she looked away. "But please don't walk out of my life now. Not when I know you want to be there." She looked at him again. "And not when I need and want you the most."

"Dave…"

"If you want to be just friends, that's fine." He held up his hands. "I'll never cross that line again."

Nina licked her lips and sighed. "I don't think we can be just friends after this David."

Dave smiled. "You want to bet?"

Nina just looked at him. "What?"

Dave put out his hand. "Friends take friends out to lunch right?"

Nina just shook her head as she let her hand fall into his. Just friends or not, nobody could say no to that sexy ass smirk of his. "I hate you too."

"I know." He smirked as he led her to his car.

Nina stopped. "Wait? How in the hell did you find me?"

Dave flashed the infamous business card.

Nina rolled her eyes. "Of course. Stupid me."

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_


	11. Chapter 11

_Finally, found a way to get around the stupid document manager. _

_Anywho, I promise the upcoming chapters will be just a tad bit longer. _

_Either way, I hope you enjoy!_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Nina retreated her hands from the table as the waiter reached to take away her empty plate. She'd been nervous. When nervous, she tended to eat just a tad bit more than she normally would have, hence the absence of any kind of leftovers. A polite smile crossed her expression when she caught the young waiter staring in her direction. Her smile grew wider when she saw how Dave was looking at him. Pulling out a single fifty dollar bill from her purse, Nina handed it to the gentleman, adding a seductive wink for show. "Buy yourself something nice darling." He gave a wide eyed grin as he slipped the green bill into his apron pocket. "Thank you ma'am." Nina cringed. He stumbled on his words. "I mean thank you …"

Dave cleared his throat to cut off the subtle flirtation between the two. "I think I hear your boss calling you." He didn't nor was he trying to hide the irritated expression that had formed.

Nina watched as the waiter scurried off in a hurry. She clicked her tongue as she directed a look at her lunch date. "That wasn't very nice of you."

Dave gave a mindless shrug. "I'm not a nice person."

Nina crossed her legs and sat back in her chair. "Don't tell me you're going to be jealous of someone, who by the way, is probably not even half my age."

"I never said I was jealous."

"You didn't have to."

Taking a quick sip of his water, Dave chuckled. "Don't flatter yourself too much honey. It's really not good for your ego." He said it with such amusement.

"You would know." The retaliated response had Dave frowning. It was Nina's turn to smirk, as she uncrossed her legs and slipped her purse over her shoulder. "We ready to go? I'd like to get back to my work now." Her attempt to stand was blocked as Dave reached under the table to place a hand on her bare leg. Nina just looked at him. "Dave." She warned seriously as she watched his hand slowly creeping it's way under her skirt. "Do you want me to scream?"

"There would be no reason to, but go right ahead." He smiled a cocky smile.

Nina gave a sarcastic laugh. "There's no reason to? You're basically assaulting me, right here in plain sight." She jumped and let out a low whimper when she felt his hand slide around to rest along her inner thigh. "Stop it David." Her eyes were closed now as she sighed the protest.

"I don't see you stopping me." He was taunting her.

Nina almost let herself be defeated by his touch. God, how she wanted to just say fuck it and give in already. But no matter how fucking frustrating it was going to be, morals were something she took seriously. Grabbing his wrist with both hands, she opened her eyes again and stared him down. "You're not dealing with one of your many groupies David. I don't lay that easily."

Dave let his hand come back to rest at his side. "Good. I don't have to worry then."

Nina just watched as the male stood and offered his hand out to her. What just happened? Was he actually trying to test her? She ignored the offered hand as she stood and brushed past the male.

Dave let his hand drop as he took an absent look over his shoulder, just as Nina was exiting the restaurant. The other diners had already caught on to the couple and were now staring him down, as if waiting to see what his next move would be. Dave just gave a low sigh as he grabbed his wallet off the table. Privacy really seemed to be non-existent these days.

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Nina was already around the block when Dave finally caught up with her. "Nina." Was all he said as he came to stride next to her. She ignored him. Of course she would. "Nina." He said it louder. No response. He started to call out again, but was cut off this time as Nina spun around to face him.

"What fucking nerve do you have to do what you just did?" The question came out in a harsh tone. "I don't know what game you're trying to play here, but I do know, that I don't want to take part in it."

"I'm not playing games, Nina. I wouldn't do that to you."

Nina pinched the bridge of her nose. "You're so fucking confusing. It's so fucking beyond not being funny anymore." The woman let out a sigh. "Were you actually trying to test me back there?" Dave started, but Nina quickly shook her head. "What if I'd let you fuck me the first time you tried? Would your perception of me have changed in any way? Would you have just thrown me to the side, after figuring out how easy of a lay I was?" Nina stared. Dave stayed quiet. "Great. Perfect. Now is the time you choose to keep your mouth shut."

"Would you shut your fucking mouth already?" Nina raised her hand to slap, but Dave's reaction was quicker. He glared as he kept a hold of her wrist. "You know I'm not that shallow Nina. I would never hold you to that low of a standard."

"Then what the hell is all this, David?"

Dave loosened his grip on her wrist as he let their fingers entwine with each other. "I like you Nina." She opened her mouth to speak. "Okay. I more than like you." He corrected himself. "Probably more than I should. For the fact that we've only known each other for such a short time, but I can't help it. It's just there." He watched as the woman looked away from him.

"How do I know it'll last though?" She asked it as she watched the people stride past them. "You've been married twice David." He frowned at that. She didn't see it. "You probably felt the exact same way with them. Like I said earlier, I don't want or need to be hurt by you. More so, because of the way I feel about you too."

Dave took their entwined hands and rested them against his heartbeat. "That's just it Nina." She looked at him again. "I didn't and have never felt this way about anyone. Not even them. And that's probably part of the reason why I'm on my second divorce, among other things. I don't want or need to rush things with you. Because with you, I know I can wait." His eyes bore into hers as he said it.

Nina felt the tears stinging and cursed herself for being such a girl. "You really want to do this David? A relationship us is not going to be the same as a friendship us."

"Nina dear, there was never a friendship us in the first place."

Nina wiped at her eyes as she let herself laugh. "No, I guess there never was."

Dave smiled now. "I'm willing to take a chance, if you are?"

Nina returned the smile as she rested her free hand against his cheek. "No rush?"

The male shook his head. "No rush."

"Okay."

"Really?"

Nina really looked at him. "Yeah. Really."

Dave leaned down to kiss his…new girlfriend? Is that what he was allowed to call her now? He gave a mindless shrug. Whatever. He liked the way it sounded. Their lips just barley brushed against each other, when his cell decided to interrupt the intimate moment. Both of them looked down to read the caller's name. Dave sighed. "Of course she'd call at a time like this. It's just like her." Directed to his soon to be ex-wife. "I'm sorry." He quickly apologized.

Nina laughed. "It's what I signed up for, right?"

Dave smiled as he kissed her forehead. "Yeah. I guess you're right about that."

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_


	12. Chapter 12

Dave had relinquished the title, and had officially gone on this so called "break" they told him to go on. Yet, they still had him running the same hectic schedule as he made all his autograph appearances. He was still mad that they made him take this break in the first place, but if was really a supposed break, shouldn't he be home instead of on a plane to his next destination? All Dave could do at this point was laugh at the situation. He loved his job, but Vince seriously had a different way of looking at things when it came to any situation at hand.

"Why, are you still here?" Randy questioned as he plopped into the seat next to the bigger male.

Dave chuckled and just shook his head. "I've been asking myself the same question."

Randy just stared at the remaining passengers as they boarded the plane. "Just go home already. Vince did tell you to go on a break. Isn't that what you'd be doing?"

Dave slid further down in his seat as he tried to make himself more comfortable. "Yeah. And after he found out, I'd be taking an official break from any kind of work."

The blue eyed male rolled his eyes. "Mr. Noble here." Dave shot a glare his way. "Plus, if you did get fired, you'd still have your new rich girlfriend to take care of you." He smirked now.

Dave sighed. "I knew I should've never told you anything." Randy gave a mindless shrug. "I still have two children to take care of Orton. And plus, unlike you, I don't get pleasure in scaring off women." Randy gave a sarcastic laugh before he settled into a grim expression. "Staying on that note, how's the unfortunate future Mrs. Orton doing these days?"

Randy just eyed his best friend before smiling a humble smile. "Very well, thank you. The wedding plans are occupying all her time. Which is somewhat unfortunate for me, when I am home."

Dave patted his friend on the shoulder. "Don't worry, you're not the only unfortunate one."

Randy flicked an amused eyebrow as he nodded his head. "She's still not giving it up?"

It was Dave's turn to roll his eyes. He really needed to keep some things to himself. "We both decided not to rush anything." Randy just stared blankly. "Because, in case you haven't noticed, I'm still officially a married man." Dave just waved his hand at the other male as he continued on. "Anyways, we're both happy with where we're at." He concluded.

Randy could've come up with a smart ass answer, but he knew Dave, and he knew how he felt about this girl. Instead he just flashed an infamous smile and nodded. "Good for you man."

Dave just returned the smile as the captain of the plane introduced himself over the intercom. A sudden frown crossed his expression when he realized at that point, that he didn't even know the next time he'd get to see her, or his daughters.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Nina cursed and sighed heavily as she struggled to make her way out the door. Hot coffee in one hand. Purse and files in the other. All while trying to keep her balance in the newly bought heels, that she'd purchased over the past weekend.

Another weekend spent alone, she liked to add.

What was the point of having a boyfriend, if you didn't have time to spend together?

Nina knew it wasn't just his fault. Her work had it's own hectic schedule when it wanted to, too. Sure, they talked on the phone anytime they could, but it wasn't the same as it was when they did get to see each other. The ringing phone in her purse, almost had Nina toppling over herself.

"Shit." Was heard as she answered the phone. In words, to the hot liquid spilling onto her arm and clothes. "Great. Just fucking great." She continued to talk to herself. "Whoever this is, you've just gladly added to the start of what's going to be a shitty day." She heard the infamous chuckle of her boyfriend. "I should've known it was you." She said it sarcastically.

Dave continued to smile, even as he stopped laughing. "I'm glad to be of assistance." The woman snorted. "You really having that bad of a morning?" His mood turned slightly serious now.

Nina had finally managed to make way to her car. "Yeah. I really am." She wasn't trying to hide her irritated mood at all. "There a reason why you called? Cause I'm seriously not in the mood."

"I'm having a bad day too, if that makes you feel any better?" The woman stayed silent. Dave sighed. "Are you specifically mad at me, Nina? Because I would understand if you were."

Nina closed her eyes as she leaned forward to rest her head on the steering wheel. "Are we even in a relationship? I haven't seen you since God knows when." She cringed at how selfish that sounded. "And I know your daughter's must feel the same, I don't want to take anything away from that in anyway. It's just that all this is new to me, David."

Dave ran a hand over the scruff on his face. "I'll get on a plane right now and fly over there, if that's what you want Nina."

"I don't want you to get in a trouble, David. Don't even try and make me feel guilty."

Dave growled under his breath. "That's not even what I meant by that."

Nina sighed. "I know you didn't." She started. "And of course, I'd love for you to come and see me, but I don't want you to risk losing your job over me, just do what you have to do, we'll get to see each other in due time." Even though she felt needy, she wasn't about to let anyone else know that. Especially the person who seemed to cause it in the first place.

His connecting flight was boarding now. "I have to go, but I promise we'll see each other soon." He could've cursed himself for being so noble. Even envying Orton a little, knowing he would've already said the hell with it. "I promise." He repeated to her and to himself.

Nina could argue right now. She really could've and wanted to for some reason, but she was tired. Too tired to even do so. "I'm late for work. Make sure to call yours girls, David." With that, she hung up and left the male in silence.

Dave gripped his phone tight at the coldness she'd given him. She was bitter. Could he really blame her though? But what about her? He wasn't the only one in this relationship. It took two to make one work. She could've just as easily been on the road with him right now, but her job was just as demanding as his. Why couldn't he be the frustrated and bitter one?

_Make sure to call your girls, David._

What the hell was that? He knew what he had to do. And what was with her calling him David? Like she already owned him enough to do so or something. Dave sighed to himself, who was the bitter one again?

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_


	13. Chapter 13

_This is probably the longest chapter I've written for this story. Finally. lol._

_Anywho, hope you peeps enjoy it!_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Nina knew avoiding him wasn't going to help the situation. She'd already tried that before. Didn't work. But yet, that's what she was doing anyway. She had gotten tired of arguing about the same stupid thing every time they did get a chance to talk to each other. Relationships had never been one of her strong points, and it looked like that wasn't going to change anytime soon. Of course she had feelings for the man, but if this was all they were going to do, what was the point? They should've just stayed friends, they had done a lot less arguing and bitching during that little duration of time.

"So, tell me about this new guy in your life."

Nina looked at Rochelle. Didn't people know not to talk about it? Or better yet, that _she_ didn't want to talk about it. Clearly not. "There's nothing to tell."

Rochelle heard the snap in her voice. "That bad?"

Nina gave a sarcastic smirk. "How about none of your or anyone else's business."

Holding up her hands in a defensive stance, Rochelle took a step back. "Fine."

Nina sighed as she rested her head on the desk. "I'm sorry." She quietly apologized. "I'm just tired of talking about him and the whole situation. It seems like that's the only thing people want to talk about when they call to talk to me." Rochelle just continued to listen. "It's not even that big of a fucking deal. So what if he's considered a celebrity in his world? I could care less."

"Bullshit." Nina popped her head up. "You do care. Of course it's a big fucking deal. You know that. I know that. And I'm pretty sure he knows it too."

Rochelle had been able to read through the façade. Damn her for it too. "I don't want to care about it though. It's too fucking tiring to care." Nina watched her boss round the desk and complied when she opened her arms, indicating for a hug. "Am I a bad girlfriend?"

Rochelle laughed at that. "Relationships are hard Nina. Especially the kind you're in right now." Nina just nodded her head. "You haven't broken it off yet. That should tell you something."

Nina groaned in response. "Yeah. That I've gotten myself head over heels in a relationship that I can't find my way out of it."

"Just keep telling yourself that. Maybe you'll have yourself convinced in a couple of years." Rochelle ignored the glare she got in return. "Talk to him, Nina." Nina opened her mouth, but Rochelle shook her head. "Like really talk to him. If he cares, he'll listen."

Nina rolled her eyes and sighed. "Sure. Whatever."

As if on cue, Nina's cell vibrated on her desk. She directed a look at her boss, who in return just shrugged and walked away. In other words, telling Nina that it was her choice to talk to him or not. She watched as his name continued to flash, cursing under her breath when she brought it up to her ear. She'd folded once again. Nina Alexander never folded for anyone.

_----------------------------------------------------------------------_

Dave was ready to pound his fist against the locker, until it stopped ringing and he heard her voice. "Nina." It sounded like a sigh of relief when he said it. "You've been avoiding me again." He said it as if to remind her of the obvious.

Nina stepped outside, holding her hand up over her eyes in attempt to block the bright sun. "Just busy." Was all she could come up with. She could practically see him shake his head over the phone. "You know how that is, right?" There was that irritated tone again.

"I didn't call to argue with you, Nina."

"Then why did you call, David?"

God, did she irritate him to no end. That stupid attitude she seemed to get every time she talked to him. "I'm sorry that I wanted to call my girlfriend and see how she was doing. I didn't know it was a fucking crime to do so." She gave a sarcastic laugh. He cringed at it. "What the hell is your problem, Nina?"

Nina was walking now. "There's no problem. I'm at work right now, I'll go home and have a dinner for one, like I do every night, then I'll go to bed, wake up the next morning and do the same routine." She heard him curse under his breath. "You wanted to ask about your girlfriend. Well, there you go, boyfriend."

Dave growled. "You done acting like a bitch now?"

"You want to start the name calling again? Fine asshole."

"You're the one that's been ignoring me, Nina. I would like to think that I'm trying to do my best here." It was rare to get him to the point of rage, but God did she come close.

Nina stayed quiet and sighed. "I shouldn't have even answered. I'm sorry."

Dave closed his eyes at the sound of the dial tone. What the hell were they doing to each other?

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Nina stared hard into the now empty glass of vodka, as if it was supposed to be telling her something. The earlier conversation with her boyfriend had been playing in her mind on a constant replay. There had been no reason for her to go off like she did, but had and couldn't change that fact. It was amazing what stress and frustration could do to a person. Good thing she had a stock of alcohol to help a woman out. The sound of the doorbell made her groan. Who the hell wanted to bother her at this time of night? Stalking over, Nina opened the door and was met with nothing but a nice cool breeze of air.

"Am I that drunk?" She asked out loud to herself.

About to take that step back inside, Nina noticed the package sitting at her feet. Crouching down, Nina gave it a once over, before ripping the too neat wrapping paper off. A gasp escaped when she saw the velvet box staring back at her. She slowly opened it up, to expose the diamond covered necklace. Damn him. If he was trying to make her feel more like an ass, he'd succeeded perfectly.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Dave stared on from the shadows, like a stalker, watching and waiting to see how his plan would play out. He smiled when she smiled. That's all he really wanted. Knowing that he could still put a smile on her face. What he wasn't prepared for though, was the tears. Why was she crying? He hadn't planned on that happening. He didn't do crying. _Fuck._

Nina didn't know why she was crying. Maybe it was the alcohol. Or maybe she just felt like a complete ass for the way she treated her boyfriend earlier. She wouldn't be surprised if he decided to break it off with her, sooner than later. Wiping her eyes dry, Nina gathered the shredded wrapping paper, and was about to stand up, when she heard the footsteps stop in front of her. Her boyfriend held out a hand for her, she took it.

Nina let another tear fall as he helped her back to her feet. "You didn't have to do this, David." Holding up the gift of diamonds as she said it. "You really didn't."

Dave tilted his head as he looked at her. "I didn't mean to make you cry." Her eyes hadn't reached his yet. He tugged at her hand. "Look at me, pretty girl." Nina hesitated. She wasn't at all prepared to look at him yet. "Look at me, Nina. Please." He pleaded softly.

Nina sighed and did what was asked of her. The twosome just stared at each other in complete silence. "I feel like a complete ass. I didn't mean to go off like that. There was no reason to. I'm sorry." The apology came quickly and had her taking a much needed breath afterwards.

"Yes there was." He started. "You're frustrated. Just like I am."

Nina just shook her head. "I'm not good in relationships. I never have been." Dave laughed and she raised an eyebrow in return. "You're really laughing at me right now?"

Dave held the smile. "Nina. You're looking at a man who's headed for his second divorce. How much worse can a relationship go?" His girlfriend looked at him and finally smiled. "Please hold it there." He held up hand. "I haven't been able to see that smile for a while."

"You'd planned all this didn't you?"

"After our little conversation earlier. Yeah. I knew I had to do something."

Nina stepped back into her house slowly and indicated with a nod of the head for him to follow. Dave brushed past his girlfriend, taking the necklace out of her hand as he did so. She watched quietly as he took it out of the box. "How much did that cost you?" Dave just smirked and shook his head. "What? It's a don't ask, don't tell, type of deal?" He just nodded his head in return.

"Turn around." He directed. Nina did what she was told. Dave slipped the diamonds over her bare neck and hitched in a breath when he got a whiff of that intoxicating scent she always seemed to wear. She was doing him over without even realizing it. Not being able to resist, Dave let his hands rest gently on her shoulders as his lips placed kisses all over her neck. "I missed you."

God, the way he said it. "David." His name came out of her mouth as her head dipped back and his lips captured hers. The quiet moan was the only response she could give. Backed against the wall, she had nowhere to go. If she could be trapped anywhere, it be right here, with him. His hands reached her waist, her legs automatically wrapping around his waist as he lifted her off the ground. Gasps and their heaving breathing were the only things coming out of their mouth as the moment continued to heat up. "God, I missed you too." She cried out. "Don't stop."

Dave saw lust in her eyes, he felt it. "I wasn't planning to." Not about to waist time by climbing the stairs, Dave carried her to the living room, letting her fall onto the couch, as he climbed on top of her. He started to tug at his shirt, but Nina grabbed his hand. "What?"

Nina pushed lightly against his chest. "We can't." His face fell. "I want to, but we can't. Not yet." Dave rolled his eyes as he fell back against the couch. "I'm sorry."

"Everything was going good. Damn it, Nina." He wasn't angry. Just literally frustrated with the whole fucking situation.

Nina sat on her knees and lifted up his left hand, pointing to the wedding ring he still wore. "Not until I know this is officially over." Dave growled as he slipped the band off. "Don't be mad."

Dave just shook his head. "I still wear it for the girls. I know they know it's over between their mom and I, but I feel guilty." He sighed sadly as his girlfriend went on to straddle his lap. "I should be the one saying sorry, Nina. Not you." His arms wrapped around her waist as she rested her head inside the crook of his neck.

"You don't need to explain yourself to me, David."

"I feel like I do though, Nina."

Nina entwined her fingers with his as she left light kisses across his jaw. "You're here. That's all I wanted."

Dave playfully rolled his eyes. "Why didn't you just tell me that a long time of ago?"

Nina lifted her head and raised an eyebrow. "Want to ruin the moment?"

Dave just smirked as he gently pressed her head back against his chest. "Of course you don't ."

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_


	14. Chapter 14

Nina Alexander could handle anything. She'd even handled the stares from other woman as she walked hand in hand with her boyfriend to accompany him to his autograph signings or appearances. There was really some bitter fans out there. Nina had gotten curses thrown at her. One had even gotten the balls to threaten her. Didn't actually say it to her directly, but word gets round fast, when you have what seems like a million chicks in the same vicinity. Nina almost wished something would've happened, Lord knows she could've done with beating at least one of their obsessive asses. Dave just laughed at everything of course. Typical. He probably wanted something to happen too, but for a totally different reason. Men could be something else. She didn't even want to get started on the stuff that was being written on the internet. The internet becomes a whole different space, when you actually see _your_ name in a headline and or your picture attached to it. Now that right there, did have Dave ticked off. He knew it came with the job, but that didn't mean it wouldn't and couldn't irritate a person. Nina was just trying her best to keep the little patience she did have. For her boyfriend and for her own sanity.

"You look like your in a bad mood." Nina had to comment as she read the look on Dave's face.

Dave just shrugged as he waited for the limo to pull up to their destination. "I'm fine."

Nina just ran her tongue across her teeth as she nodded her head. "Whatever you say."

"Do you want to make it worse?"

Even though his eyes were hidden under the dark sunglasses, Nina knew he was glaring at her. "So _you are_ in a bad mood." Dave gave a low growl in response. "Just pointed out the obvious."

Dave just shook his head as the vehicle came to a stop. "Whatever."

Nina couldn't help the laugh that came out of her mouth. "Okay. Fine. Because I don't feel like arguing right now, I'll just hold your hand and look pretty." Totally sarcastic. Dave knew it too.

"I'm tired. Haven't slept in days. Haven't seen my children in weeks. I love my fans, but if I'm seriously supposed to be on a break right now, that's where I'd rather be at this moment." Dave finally confessed as he rubbed at his temples. "You're my only saving grace right now, so please don't ruin it." Nina opened her mouth. "Seriously. Please." He cut her off.

Nina stayed silent and just gave a nod in return. He was tired. You could see it in the way he moved. He missed his girls. You could see that in his eyes. Nina had come to know how much he adored his fans, but she also saw the stress that came along with it. Giving his hand an assuring squeeze, Nina smiled.

And that was all Dave had needed. Managing his own smile, he opened the door and got ready to face the public, that were his fans.

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Nina?" Dave called out his girlfriend's name, who was currently drudging through her suitcase to find something decent to wear to dinner that night. "Nina." He repeated himself.

Nina stopped and looked up. "Yes?"

Dave sat up on the edge of the bed to meet her gaze. "I finally get to go home next weekend."

Nina just stared. "I know and I'm excited for you." She gave a smile at the end.

Dave shook his head at himself. "No." Nina frowned. "I mean yeah, I'm going home, but that's not what I meant to say. I mean, it has something to do with it, but totally different." He looked at the confused expression on his girlfriend's face. "I'm making no sense right now, huh?"

"Nope. Sorry. Not at all." Nina shook her head.

He took a much needed breath. "I want you to meet my girls, Nina. Next weekend." Nina stayed quiet. Dave grimaced. "Okay. It's too soon. Maybe another time then." He stood now and just looked at the floor in an awkward way, before making his way toward the bathroom.

Nina cleared her throat. "David." He turned back. "You didn't even give me a chance to answer."

Dave frowned. "Your silence was enough. And I understand."

Nina folded her arms and just sternly stared at her boyfriend. "No, no you don't." It was Dave's turn to stay quiet. "I'd really like to meet your girls, David. It's a great idea." She saw the smile slowly creeping on his lips. "There. _Now_ you should understand."

Rushing back to his girlfriend, Dave made sure to show her how much this meant to him. "You're going to love them, Nina. I promise." He added as he tore his lips from hers. "I love you." It had come out in a whisper, but Nina had heard it. Dave pursed his lips and took a step back. "I mean thank you." He tried to play off.

The twosome stayed silent for what seemed like centuries. Nina couldn't and hadn't taken her eyes off of her boyfriend. "Dave. You just said I love you." There she was, pointing out the obvious. For what reason? She really did not know.

Dave swallowed as he continued to stare at the floor. "Thank you. That's all I meant by it." He sighed. Who was he really trying to fool right now?

Nina just let herself plop to the floor. "You said you love me." She could feel the sting in her eyes as she looked up at him. "Was it really just a thank you or do you really?" He turned to stare at her. As he came closer, Nina found her eyes piercing down at her palms. "Never mind. I don't want to know." She shook her head.

"I do." Nina shook her head again at his confession. "It wasn't a mistake or meant to mean anything else, Nina. I really do love you." Dave grabbed her hands as he got down on his knees. "Look at me, Nina." She closed her eyes in return. "You asked. I gave an answer. The least you could do, is look at me." So she did. "I didn't just say it for the hell of it, Nina. I promise."

The tears were falling now, and didn't look like they were going to slow down anytime soon. Sitting on her knees, Nina raised her hands to cup his face. "I have never wanted to hear that from anyone, as much as I did from you." She sniffed as she rested a light kiss next to his mouth.

Dave smiled as he leaned his head down a bit to look directly into her eyes. "I'm glad to hear it. And there's no rush for you to say it, Nina. Just take your time." He rubbed her shoulders in a comforting manner as he said it. She just nodded. "Okay. We still up to going out for dinner?" She nodded again, this time adding a smile. Dave stood now, making sure to grab her hand as he did so. "I'll take a quick shower, while you finish getting ready."

Nina wiped at her eyes. "Yeah. Alright." Dave added a wink as he kissed the palm of her hand. Nina watched as her boyfriend made way inside the bathroom. Pressing a hand to her stomach, she braced herself against the bedpost. She'd had those three little words said to her plenty of times in her life, but tonight had been the first time she had actually gotten nervous, upon hearing it said. This was really for real, wasn't it? Or at least by the way she felt, she wanted it to be.

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_


	15. Chapter 15

Like a schoolgirl, Nina smiled and giggled at the kisses her boyfriend graced upon her neck. "I seriously can't believe you had a tongue ring."

Dave smiled against the crook of her neck. "Girlfriend. Back in high school." Was all he gave.

Nina gave an amused raise of the eyebrow. "This the same chick you got that tattoo with?"

"The one on my stomach?"

"Mm hmm."

He shook his head. "Nah. Two different chicks."

"Well then." Nina cleared her throat. "You get around."

Dave slipped a hand under her shirt and played with the small piece of jewelry that pierced through her belly button. "Apparently you do to." He commented.

Nina placed a hand over his. "That was done during my first and only long term relationship."

"Whatever."

Nina gave a playful roll of the eyes. The one and only person that could irritate her, but do so in the most charming way. "Why'd you get rid of it?" She asked changing back to the topic at hand.

Dave looked at the old photo of himself. "Marriage. Kids. Work." He frowned a little at the memory. Tammy had made sure to change everything about him. But he had loved her and so that's why he did so. _Lose a few pounds, David. Get that hideous thing out of her mouth, David. Why so many tattoos?_ He sighed. How had they lasted as long as they did?

"Babe, something wrong?" Nina asked with concern as she sat up. The male shook his head when he looked at her. Nina tilted her head. "You sure?"

"I'm sure." He nodded in assurance. "Thank you for caring though."

Nina gave him a warm smile. "If you ever want to talk about it, David." She said it as if she'd just read his mind. "I've been said to be a really good listener." The corners of her mouth stretched out some more.

"I've told you I love you right?" Placing his hands on her hips, Dave pulled his girlfriend onto his lap. "Because I really do." He added.

Nina cupped his face in her hands as she touched her lips to his forehead. "That you have. But I never get tired of hearing it." The couple stayed silent as they embraced each others company.

It was Dave who finally broke the silence. "Why do you always smell so good?" He asked in that half jokingly, half serious manner. "It's really distracting."

"Are you hitting on me, Mr. Bautista?" Nina smirked as she snuck her fingers around the back of his neck.

"Is it working?"

Nina looked away in a thinking manner. "You're one charming fellow." She sighed. "But, I still can't get over the fact that you got rid of the tongue ring."

"Oh really? Why is that?" He felt his throat go dry when she licked her lips in the most seductive manner he'd ever seen done by a woman. How easy it was for her to work him over like she did.

Nina closed her eyes at the many scenarios she could possibly think of. Nearly killing herself as she did so. "God. I could just only imagine." The words came out in a breathless state.

Dave shifted under her. "Keep going." In anticipation, he nudged his girlfriend to continue.

Nina fluttered her eyes back open. "You with a tongue ring is just driving me insane." Placing a hand over her heart, Nina let out a nervous laugh. "The many thoughts a girl can have when she hasn't gotten any in a long while."

Dave let out a nervous laugh of his own "It really hasn't been that long has it?" He asked curiously.

"Yes." She nodded. "It really has." Nina let herself sigh at the admission. "Too long."

Dave placed a finger under her chin. "We don't have to wait, Nina."

Nina grabbed his hand. God how she just wanted to give into him. "I just don't want to have to base this relationship on sex, David."

"Is that all you think I want from this?" He asked somewhat hurt by the statement. Nina looked away in response. Dave lifted her off of his lap, before he stood. "My God Nina." The statement came out in a frustrated manner. "Do my words mean nothing to you?"

Nina swallowed as she brought her knees up to her chest. "Of course they mean something." She started. "They've meant more coming from you than anyone else I've ever been with."

Dave took a seat on the edge of the coffee table. "Then what is it?"

"Because that's what my last relationship was based on." She confessed. Dave just sat there quietly. "That's all he wanted from me. Sure, he bought me the expensive jewelry. Took me on the most lavish vacations. Even asked me to marry him." Dave let his jaw slightly drop. "But he always wanted that something in return. And the moment I stopped doing so, he found it with someone else." She gave a careless shrug at the thought of her past. "Married her a year later."

Dave took his girlfriend's hand. "I had no idea."

Nina just looked at him with a lazy expression. "No one does." She watched as his brows frowned in confusion. "My family thinks the relationship ended because of me."

"What?"

"They think I got scared because of the proposal. Which was far from the truth, I had said yes, and if he would've never left me, I'd be married to the bastard right now."

And all of sudden, everything had become more clear to Dave. The reason why his girlfriend had always been so guarded with her emotions. Sure, she had morals, but somehow he knew they had only been made after this guy had made her suffer. She'd known everything there was to know about his relationships. At least from what he _did_ tell her about them. Now, it had been his turn to find out something about his girlfriend. "I won't do that to you. I promise." The assurance came out quickly.

Nina gave a slight smile. "He promised me that too."

Dave shook his head. "I'm not him." Nina watched as he placed her hand over his heart. "Do you feel how fast it's beating?" Nina looked up at him finally. "Only when I'm with you, does it do that." Nina parted her lips slightly. "You're the only one that makes me nervous, when you walk into a room. The only one that makes me more speechless than I already am."

"Dave…"

"You're there, Nina." He watched her eyes fall down to where her hand currently rested. "You were there since the moment I saw you."

Nina felt her vision blurred by the tears. "Why do you always have to say the most perfect thing?" The smile she wore was a real one again. Dave returned the smile as he kissed the back of her hand. "And how did something sexual turn into an emotional confession?" They both laughed as Dave helped her to her feet. "You taking me somewhere?" She asked curiously.

"Oh, I'd love to take you somewhere." Nina rolled her eyes as the subtle innuendo didn't go unnoticed. "But how about just a good night's rest for tonight?" Nina nodded and smiled as she wrapped both arms around his waist. Dave repeated her actions, before he guided the both of them to the bedroom.

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_


	16. Chapter 16

It was in her job description to talk and charm her way through people, hell if she didn't, she would sell no houses, make no profit, and would currently be out of a job. She'd even been Valedictorian in her graduating class of over seven hundred students. Who wouldn't be beyond nervous to talk in front of that overly large amount of people? Nina wasn't. She'd dwelled on being in the spotlight, she had worked her ass off to get there too. So with that said, could somebody tell her why she was feeling butterflies in the pit of her stomach, waiting on the arrival of kids? _Dave's_ kids to be more exact.

No? Yeah. She couldn't either. And to go _even_ further, there were no boys, just girls. All he had were daughters. Was that sweat trickling down the back of her neck? Nina had her share of babysitting back in the day. There was no doubt that she loved kids and kids loved her, but she also knew from being one herself how girls could be. Especially about their father. Oh God.

"You're nervous."

_You better wipe that stupid smirk off your face._ "How do you figure? I'm just sitting here, like you are." She hated that he was taking pleasure in seeing her like this, so right now, denial would be her best friend.

They'd be going seven months, come July, which was only in a mere couple of days. Did she really think he couldn't pin point everything about her by now? He may be a man of few words, but studying people was and had always been his top skill.

The combing of the fingers through her hair, told him when she was being shy. The cherry colored blush she'd get every time she was embarrassed. After every kiss shared between them, there was this subtle sigh and twinkle in her eye. That's how he always knew that he hadn't disappointed. And when she was nervous, she tended to mumble quietly to herself. Which was exactly what she was doing right now. If you wanted him to, he could and would go on.

"Stop mumbling to yourself then. You only do that when you're nervous."

Nina looked at him in disbelief, but before she had anytime to retort back, the sound of two car doors slamming distracted her. They had arrived. A shuddery breath escaped at the many questions running through her mind. _Would they like her? Would they hate her?_ Dave took her hand and helped her stand. "It's going to be fine." He assured. Nina just stayed quiet as they shortened the distance between them and the front door. How could he be so sure?

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Okay. Maybe he wasn't so sure. Being caught up in greeting and introducing his girls to Nina, Dave hadn't noticed _her_ walking up behind them. "Tammy." He said less than enthused at her presence. She merely acknowledged him as her eyes focused on the woman standing behind him.

"You gonna introduce us to your new friend?"

Nina coughed nervously as she took a step forward. Dave rested a comforting hand across her lower back. "Girls, I'd like you to meet my really good friend Nina …"

"Yeah. I bet she is."

"Tammy." His voice warned.

"What? These are my children too. I deserve to know what kind of bimbos you're bringing into your home."

There had gone his patience. Did this woman have no respect for her kids, that were just standing there watching in silence? "Girls, please go inside and get ready for dinner." His eyes never leaving their mother. "Nina, you stay." He ordered, grabbing her wrist as she tried to make an escape.

_Great. Just fucking great._ "Dave." She whispered harshly.

"No." It was a protest as he pulled her back to his side. "Tammy, this is Nina. Nina, this is Tammy." He introduced. "And that's all you really need to know about who I choose to bring into _my_ home and into _my_ daughters' lives."

Nina took it upon herself to step in-between the ex-lovers. Placing a hand on her boyfriend's chest. "Dave, I think you've said enough. And you?" She directed toward Tammy. "I think you've overstayed your welcome."

"Excuse me?" Tammy all but exclaimed. "You don't know me. You have no right to talk to me that way." Nina had to all but restrain Dave from throwing Tammy out himself. "Who do …"

"Stop it." The three adults turning to see the oldest of the two girls standing there. "Just please go home already, Mom."

Tammy had to all but stop herself from scolding her daughter in front of an audience, but somehow she did. She stared through Dave like there was no tomorrow. "They better be home on time tomorrow."

Melania waited until her mother was officially gone, before introducing herself to her dad's new "friend". She seemed like a nice enough lady and her name was pretty too. _But_ that still didn't mean she was good enough for her dad. Good thing she would have all night to decide if she was going to like this new "friend" or not.

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Nina had come to find out that Dave had two very intelligent girls, a bit nosey for their sake, but what kid wasn't right? The dinner had gone as planned and went on to be a good one. Nina had been asked every basic question that could be asked. How old are you? What do you do? What kind of house and car do you have? And they had decided to save the best one for last. _"Do you love my dad?" _Because, of course that always made for good dinner talk.

"I cannot believe the nerve of that woman." Nina just shook her head and gave a smile as her boyfriend continued to go on a tirade about his soon to be ex-wife. Hopefully _way_ sooner than later.

"Baby, it's over with now. Just let it go." Dave all but growled at her as he stepped into the bathroom to change. "So, about that last question Melania asked? You know before you sent them off to bed." She grimaced a little as she let the question linger.

With toothbrush in hand, Dave peeked out from the bathroom. He looked at her mildly confused, but then finally nodded his head. "Oh yeah. That question." There was that nervous laugh of his. "Sorry about that. I should've had them apologize." Nina walked over to stand in the doorway, watching her boyfriend nervously go about his nightly routine.

"So you don't want to know?"

"Nina …"

"Because I do." Dave slowly turned his eyes toward his girlfriend. "I love you, David Bautista and you seriously don't know how hard it is to say those three words to someone again." A sigh of relief quickly followed the confession.

A smirk slid across his face. "You know, you're about the only one that I let get away with calling me David." Nina frowned and smacked him on the arm for thinking that this was a good time to joke around with her. "That was meant as a compliment by the way." He said rubbing at his arm. Nina just gave a sarcastic smile as she turned back toward the bedroom. "Nina."

"I finally tell you I love you and that's all you have to say in return? Figures." With her arms crossed and a pout on her face, Nina started out of the bedroom. Dave wrapped his arms around her waist to stop her. "I'm going to bed. Leave me alone." She all but whined when he started leaving kisses on the crook of her neck. Yupp. He knew how to get her every time.

"You already know I love you." He finally spoke. "And _you_ seriously don't know how glad I am that you were finally able to say it back. I know I told you not to rush, but for God's sake, Dave Bautista can only be patient for so long." And there it was. He finally got her to laugh.

Nina reached up to place a kiss on his cheek. "I think I love you _too _much. But with that said, now can I go to bed?"

"You're already there."

Nina sighed. "I can't sleep up here with you. Your daughter's will get the wrong idea." There he went with the kisses again. "Fine." She felt him smile. "But all hands are to stay out from under the sheets. You got that?" There was silence. "David …"

Dave rolled his eyes, but gave in anyway. "Yes, Ma'am."

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_


	17. Chapter 17

_Thought I forgot about this story? Yeah, so did I. I just got caught up in all my other ones, plus I was just having the biggest writer's block with this one. Anywhoo, I'm finally here with another chapter! As always, hope you peeps enjoy!_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

You know those annoying couples, who do the public display of affection thing right in front of you? Sickly telling you just how much they're in love. All while you sit there having dinner by yourself on your birthday. Feeding the feeling of loneliness and for the fact of turning yet another year older.

God, did Nina hate those kind of couples. Okay, maybe only because she was indeed _by_ herself, on _her _birthday, with no boyfriend in sight.

Dave had gone back to being on the road full-time again. Putting a strain on their already lack of time to see and spend time with each other. Yeah they talked on the phone every night, and she'd fly out whenever her work allowed it, but it just wasn't what every girl dreams of having with the man she loves.

It was literally a long-distant relationship.

And some people want to ask 'how hard can it be?', oh how she'd love to see those people try it.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Dave found himself irritated with the fact that he'd called his girlfriend's phone three times already, and all he was getting was her voicemail. "Answer your phone, Nina."

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Nina looked at her boyfriend's name, as it flashed on her phone for the fourth time that night. She wasn't mad. It was one of those, I'm feeling sorry for myself, kind of moments. "Hello." She answered dryly.

"You weren't answering your phone."

"I had it on silent."

"You're lying."

Nina signaled for another bottle of wine. "And if I was?"

"Nina, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. I'm just tired."

Dave squeezed himself through the crowd of people on the street, as he tried to reach his destination. "You're mad because I'm not there for your birthday."

_Thanks for pointing out the obvious._ Nina let out a frustrated sigh. "Not mad Dave, but I will be if you keep probing."

"Really not a good liar, but I'll shut up about it."

"Thank you."

"Who's out to dinner with you?"

"How do you know I'm at dinner?" Dave stayed silent. "Rochelle, but of course." Nina answering her own question, as she stared across the table at the empty seat. "If I said another man?"

"Then I think we'd have a serious problem, wouldn't we?"

Nina saw the shadow tower over her. "You're standing right behind me, aren't you?"

Dave smirked. "I'd only hope so, or else this beautifully, attractive woman is about to get the best greeting of her life."

Nina licked her lips. "I think I'd take the chance."

"I think you're right." Dave flipped his phone shut. Tipping his girlfriend's head back, he gave her that greeting.

Nina fluttered her eyes open, when his lips pulled away from hers. "Of course you'd do something like this."

Dave moved a chair, so that he could sit next to her. "Is that good or bad?"

She grabbed his hand. "Good now." The couple shared a smile. "How were you able to get away from work?"

"It doesn't hurt that I'm friends with Stephanie's husband."

"You didn't have to."

Dave watched the waiter place a second bottle of wine on the table. "I think I did." He kissed her hand, when it reached over to slap his arm.

Nina smiled at the young gentleman, pouring their glasses. "Thank you." He just nodded, before eyeing Dave and walking away.

"What the hell was that?"

"What?"

"The way he looked at me." Nina hid the giggle, taking a drink. "Nina."

She shrugged. "I might've flirted with him a little."

Dave frowned. "That's not funny."

Nina gave an 'are you serious' look. "You do it all the damn time, Dave." Dave just looked away. "Mm hmm, that's what I thought."

"Are you done here?"

"Pretty much. Why?"

Dave threw some money on the table. "Because it's your birthday, and I want to spend some alone time with you." He stood, offering out his hand. Nina obliged, letting him lead the way.

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Nina found herself walking hand in hand with Dave, enjoying the feeling of sand in-between her toes. "I know you didn't have to come," She finally spoke, watching the ocean's salt water wash over her feet. "But I'm glad you did."

Dave pulled her to him. "Me too." Paige looked up curiously when her boyfriend stopped walking. "I have something for you."

"You spoil me too much."

Dave nodded in agreement, making Nina smirk. "That I do, but this will be more of a gift for the both of us." He paused to take something out of his pocket.

Nina cocked an eyebrow, awaiting to see what the gift would be. "A key?" A confused question, when she saw the shiny peace of metal in his hand.

"A key to my place."

Nina looked up. "David…"

Dave held up a hand. "I know it's a big step, and you don't have to take it. But you've become and are a big part of my life, Nina."

Nina stayed quiet. The only other time she'd "lived" with someone, had been in her previous relationship. That had only been the beginning of the end for the twosome. "I _do_ want to take it, Dave…"

He heard the hesitance in her voice. "I hear a but coming."

Nina sighed dramatically, hiding her face with her hands. "This last time I did this, we broke up two months later." She shook her head. "I know I shouldn't compare, but I can't help not to."

"Hey," Dave grabbed both of her hands, letting her have no other choice, but to look up at him. "You have every right to, baby. You think I didn't do the same?" Nina gave an apologetic look. "The girls and I just want you to feel welcome, Nina."

"The girls?"

Dave chuckled. "Yes, the girls. They love you too, Nina."

Nina gave a look that told him, that she was being serious. "I love them too, Dave. But is it really what they want, or did they just go along with it, because daddy wants them to?"

"They're the ones that came up with the idea."

Nina cursed herself for the way she was acting right now. Why wasn't she jumping at the chance to do this? This was a huge step in their relationship, and it was obviously telling her, _just_ how much he loved her. Malaya and Melania too. She just really needed to let go of the past. It wasn't fair to her and especially not to Dave. "Okay." She said it surely.

Dave held the key out to her. "Are you sure, Nina?" She nodded in assurance, snatching the precious metal from his hand. "I'm not asking you to give up anything, you know that right?" The woman nodded again, adding a smile along with it. He returned the smile, pulling her into a tight embrace. "Thank you, baby."

Nina let her eyes close, as her head rested comfortably against his chest. "No, thank you."

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Oh and yes, the next chapter might just be the "anticipated" one. So forgive me again, if it takes me another long while to update, lmfao!_


End file.
